Wish
by Li Chylee
Summary: Last chapter updated! Masa lalu Near akhirnya terbongkar. Bagaimanakah akhir kisah sang pangeran peri dan si pemuda temperamental? Mampukah Near mewujudkan harapan Mello? Warning: OOC, shonen-ai, AU. Review please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairing: MelloNear, slight MattMello dan LightL.

A/N: Hahaha... MelloNear pertamaku. Gomen kalau jadinya OOC dan aneh. ^^; Di sini yang menjadi rival Mello adalah Beyond.

Warning: AU tapi masih bersetting di Wammy's House, shonen-ai, language, OOC, fluffy (?), crossdressing!L, gaje, ngaco. Don't like, don't read.

**Wish**

**By: Li Chylee**

"Brengsek! Aku kalah lagi! Sial!" gerutu seorang pemuda tanggung berumur 12 tahun. Rambut pirang sebahunya terlihat menyilaukan terkena sinar matahari yang terik. Cuaca yang panas membuat emosinya semakin meledak-ledak. Matt, temannya yang biasanya ada di sampingnya juga menghilang entah ke mana. Mungkin ia sedang bermain PSP di tempat tersembunyi, sengaja menghindari Mello yang sifat temperamentalnya kumat gara-gara kembali dikalahkan oleh sang Nomor Satu di kelas mereka, Beyond Birthday. Semua orang juga akan merasa serba salah menghadapi Mello yang sedang kesal begitu. Diam salah, bicara juga salah.

Mello berjalan sambil menendang-nendang sebuah kaleng bekas softdrink yang sudah penyok di sana-sini.

"Beyond brengsek...!" makinya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, ia menendang kaleng malang itu jauh-jauh sampai mengenai kepala Roger yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ouch! Hei, siapa yang menendang kaleng ini?" ujar Roger sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol parah. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, sementara Mello sudah mengambil langkah lima ribu alias kabur.

Ia terus berlari dan berlari, menghindari kemungkinan ia ditemukan oleh Roger. Kalau sampai tertangkap, bisa-bisa ia dihukum membersihkan toilet atau tidak diperbolehkan makan cokelat selama seminggu. Padahal cokelat adalah nyawanya. Tak ada artinya hidup di dunia kalau ia tidak bisa makan cokelat. Terdengar berlebihan? Memang...

Tanpa sadar ia berlari ke arah hutan kecil yang ada di belakang Wammy's House, panti asuhan yang menampungnya sejak ia berumur 5 tahun. Karena terus menoleh ke belakang, ia tersandung akar pohon dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Aduh... Sakit!" rintihnya sambil menatap lututnya yang sedikit berdarah. "Semua ini gara-gara Beyond! Aku menendang kaleng sampai kena kepala Roger gara-gara Beyond! Aku terancam seminggu tidak makan cokelat gara-gara Beyond! Aku terjatuh gara-gara Beyond!" umpatnya keras-keras.

"Aku jadi nomor dua juga gara-gara Beyond..." ucapnya dengan suara lirih. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia jadi cengeng begini. Apa gara-gara sakit di lututnya? Sepertinya tidak. Mungkin itu lebih disebabkan sakit di hatinya. Sejak kedatangan anak bernama Beyond itu, ia selalu jadi si Nomor Dua. Anak itu berhasil menggulingkannya dari posisi nomor satu yang selama ini dijabat olehnya.

Mello menangis keras. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Mungkin karena di tempat itu tidak ada siapa-siapa, makanya dia jadi merasa bebas untuk menangis.

"Hiks... Kenapa...? Padahal... hiks... aku selalu berjuang keras... hiks... Kenapa dia yang jadi nomor satu...? Hiks..."

Air mata turun semakin deras dari mata biru langitnya, mengalir ke pipinya, terus sampai ke dagu dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Ia tidak berusaha untuk menyeka air matanya. Ia hanya beranjak untuk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon besar yang mampu menaunginya dari sinar matahari musim panas, lalu memeluk lututnya dan menangis lagi.

Mendadak ia mendengar sebuah suara dari atas pohon.

"... Hentikan tangisanmu. Kupingku sakit mendengarnya."

Mello terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia mencari-cari siapa yang berani mengatakan hal yang kurang ajar begitu padanya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Aku di sini, Bodoh." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini Mello berhasil menemukan dari mana sumbernya.

"HUWAAAA...!" teriaknya begitu melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Seekor... ah, _seorang _makhluk kecil berambut putih, berkulit putih, memakai piyama longgar berwarna putih, berkaus kaki putih, juga bersayap putih sedang menatap Mello dengan satu-satunya anggota tubuhnya yang berwarna hitam, matanya. Ia tersangkut di salah satu cabang pohon dengan posisi yang sangat mengkhawatirkan, seakan ia bisa jatuh kapan saja dari cabang pohon itu. Dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang sekecil itu, sepertinya dia bisa mengalami patah leher kalau sampai terjatuh.

"Si-siapa kau?" ujar Mello dengan nada tak percaya. Makhluk serba putih itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Mello.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" ujar Mello kesal.

"Kau pikir menyenangkan ya, bicara dengan posisi seperti ini?" balas makhluk itu.

Mello mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menyeringai kecil. "Dengan kata lain, kau ingin meminta pertolonganku?"

Makhluk itu tidak menjawab. Mello menyipitkan matanya.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku akan menolongmu. Tunggu di sana ya!"

Mello pun mulai memanjat pohon besar itu dengan gesit. Mungkin sudah bakatnya bisa memanjat pohon layaknya monyet... *ditembak*

Setelah sampai di cabang pohon tempat makhluk putih itu tersangkut, Mello berusaha menggapainya.

"Sedikit lagi... Uuh..." ujar Mello. Ia menggapai-gapai tubuh mungil makhluk itu. Kalau ia bergerak lebih jauh lagi, ia khawatir batang pohon itu tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Tapi kalau tidak bergerak maju, tangannya tidak bisa mencapai makhluk itu. Akhirnya dengan sedikit nekat, ia merangkak maju dan akhirnya berhasil menangkapnya.

"Berhasil!" teriaknya senang.

Namun...

KRAAAK... GUBRAK!

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, batang pohon itu patah dan Mello pun terjatuh. Untungnya dia tahu teknik mendarat yang baik dan benar kalau terjatuh dari batang pohon yang patah. Jadi ia tidak mengalami luka serius.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya makhluk putih yang ada dalam dekapannya dengan nada datar. Tidak terdengar nada khawatir yang seharusnya ada dalam pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Aku itu anak yang kuat, tahu!" bentak Mello. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, duduk di tanah, lalu meletakkan sang makhluk putih di hadapannya. Mello mengamati makhluk itu. Ia baru sadar kalau makhluk itu memiliki sepasang telinga yang lancip, selain ukuran tubuh yang mungil (tingginya hanya sejengkal tangan orang dewasa) dan sayap berbentuk kupu-kupu di punggungnya.

"Kau... peri!" pekiknya.

Makluk itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku... peri?" tanyanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Iya! Lihat saja ukuran tubuhmu yang kecil, sayapmu, dan telingamu yang lancip! Apa lagi kalau bukan peri? Aku tidak percaya ternyata peri benar-benar ada!" teriak Mello girang.

"... Begitukah?" Makhluk itu kembali bertanya.

Mello hanya tersenyum lebar. Mungkin bukan senyuman yang muncul di wajahnya, tapi seringaian licik.

"Hehehehe... Karena kau adalah peri, kau pasti bisa mengabulkan permohonanku! Apalagi aku sudah menolongmu!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk peri kecil itu.

"Setahuku, orang yang baik adalah orang yang menolong tanpa pamrih..."

Wajah Mello memerah mendengar ucapan sang peri.

"Heh! Itu sudah basi! Tidak ada aturan seperti itu lagi di dunia ini! Zaman sekarang, mana ada yang gratis? Pokoknya, aku mau kau mengabulkan tiga permohonanku! Biasanya juga begitu, 'kan?" ujar Mello sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin bisa..."

"Pertama," potong Mello, "aku ingin selalu menjadi yang nomor satu di bidang apapun, mengalahkan si Beyond brengsek itu."

Mello terdiam sejenak.

"Kedua, aku ingin bisa memakan cokelat kapanpun aku mau! Dan ketiga... Um... Apa ya?" Mello meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya di dagu. "Rasanya dua permohonan itu sudah mencakup semua keinginanku..." ujarnya.

"Kau anak yang rumit sekaligus sederhana ya..." komentar si peri.

"Diam! Ayo kabulkan permohonanku!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau 'kan peri! Pasti tahu bagaimana caranya, 'kan?" tukas Mello kesal.

"Entahlah... Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku adalah peri. Aku hanya ingat bahwa namaku Nate River..."

"Nate River? Namamu jelek, ya. Namaku jauh lebih baik dibanding namamu. Kau pasti penasaran siapa namaku. Tadinya aku tidak mau memberitahumu sih. Tapi kalau kau memaksa, ya sudah. Namaku Mihael Keehl. Kau bisa memanggilku Mello," jelas Mello panjang lebar dalam tempo cepat.

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Near saja?" usul Mello.

"Terserah," jawab si peri –yang sekarang sebut saja namanya Near- acuh tak acuh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tersangkut di cabang pohon itu, Near?"

Near menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingat."

Mello sweatdropped. "Kok seperti sinetron ya? Peri juga bisa amnesia?"

"Sepertinya begitu," ujar Near sambil memelintir rambut putihnya.

Mello terdiam sejenak. Akhirnya ia menepuk telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah, Near. Karena aku anak yang baik, aku akan merawatmu sampai kau ingat bagaimana caranya mengabulkan permohonanku. Dan ingat ya, aku masih punya satu permohonan."

"Kenapa kau memutuskan seenaknya?"

"Kau mau membantah?" cetus Mello sambil mengeluarkan deathglare-nya.

"..." Near hanya menghela nafas saat Mello memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya. Mau tidak mau sepertinya ia harus mengikuti keinginan pemuda pirang satu ini.

Mello berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya. Sesekali ia menengok kanan-kirinya dengan gelagat mencurigakan. Setelah yakin aman, akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk, lalu menutupnya lagi.

Ia mengambil Near yang ada di saku bajunya lalu meletakkannya di meja belajar. Mello duduk si bangkunya dan menatap Near.

"Kau makan apa?" Mello mulai menanyai –atau mungkin menginterogasi?- peri serba putih itu. "Daun? Kelopak bunga? Atau rumput?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku kambing..."

Mello nyengir. "Hehehe... Entah kenapa, model dan warna rambutmu mengingatkanku pada domba," ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"... Aku makan kue."

"Eh... Kue?"

"Iya."

Mello mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku sediakan untukmu." Ia mengambil nafas panjang, lalu...

"MAAAATTTTTT...!" Teriakannya menggelegar, membuat Matt serta orang-orang yang berada di sekitar kamarnya menderita budek temporer, tak terkecuali Near yang menerima efek langsung dari suara teriakan yang terdengar seperti bukan suara manusia itu.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki tergopoh-gopoh dari luar pintu kamarnya, lalu muncullah si Mamat anak pasar jangkrik, eh... maksudnya muncullah Matt.

Ia membawa PSP-nya dan menggerutu, "bisakah kau tidak berteriak seakan aku ada di Kutub Utara dan kau ada di Kutub Selatan, Mells?"

"Belikan aku kue!" perintah Mello tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Matt.

Bruk...! Matt menjatuhkan PSP-nya dengan dramatis.

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau menyuruhku membeli coklat. Sudah ganti selera?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Belikan saja!"

"Aku sedang tidak punya uang, Mells..." desah Matt.

"Kalau begitu pinjam saja pada Linda! Kau temanku, 'kan? Ayolah, belikan aku kue~~~" pinta Mello dengan kitty-eyes serta senyuman andalannya.

'Setan kecil manis ini...' pikir Matt dengan wajah merah. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang meminjam uang pada Linda?"

"Kau ini bodoh, ya? Tentu saja karena aku tidak ingin berhutang pada siapapun!"

'Lalu kau tidak peduli kalau aku yang harus berhutang...?' batin Matt. "Baiklah, akan kuusahakan."

Mello tersenyum senang dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Matt. "Terima kasih, Matty. Kau memang temanku yang paling baik."

Wajah Matt kembali memerah. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Near yang sedang menatap mereka berdua dari atas meja. Makhluk mungil itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia hanya diam.

"Makhluk apa itu, Mello?" tanya Matt heran.

"Oh, ini... err... hanya 'benda' yang kupungut pulang sekolah tadi," jawab Mello asal.

"Semacam boneka peri ya? Tidak kusangka kau menyukai benda yang lucu begitu, Mells," gumam Matt. 'Kau jadi makin mirip perempuan,' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Ng, ini hanya perasaanku atau dia memang sedang menatapku, ya?" tanya Matt sambil menatap 'boneka' itu baik-baik.

"Kau terlihat konyol dengan google oranyemu itu, Rambut Merah," ujar Near tiba-tiba.

Matt terperanjat kaget. "Dia bisa bicara! Terlebih lagi, dia mengejekku?" pekik Matt.

"Ssst... Jangan bicara keras-keras, Matt!" ucap Mello sambil menutup mulut Matt. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?"

"Mmmph..." gumam Matt sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Mello dari mulutnya.

"Ck, apa boleh buat. Sepertinya aku harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Diam dan dengarkan, ya," perintah Mello.

"Mmmph..." gumam Matt lagi. Mello mengerti, ia segera melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Matt.

"Fuah... Aku pikir aku akan mati kehabisan napas," ujar Matt lega sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Dia itu peri," kata Mello.

"Ha...!" Sebelum Matt berteriak lagi, Mello segera membekap mulutnya.

"Sudah kubilang diam!" desisnya. Matt hanya mengangguk. Mello pun melepaskan bekapannya (lagi).

"Namanya Nate River, tapi aku memanggilnya Near. Aku menemukannya di hutan kecil belakang Wammy tadi siang. Bicaranya memang agak (baca: sangat) menyebalkan. Kau maklumi saja. Aku menyuruhmu membeli kue untuk kuberikan padanya."

"Apa? Kenapa kau mau melakukan itu untuknya, Mells?" tanya Matt bingung.

"Aku sudah bertekad akan merawatnya sampai ia bisa mengabulkan permohonanku. Kelihatannya dia mengalami amnesia. Nanti kalau ingatannya sebagai peri sudah pulih, dia pasti mau mengabulkan permohonanku."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kesimpulan kalau dia mau mengabulkan permohonanmu?" tanya Matt ragu.

"Aku 'kan sudah menolongnya!" ucap Mello pede. "Rahasiakan ini dari semuanya, ya, Matt... Kalau sampai bocor, kau akan tahu akibatnya," sambung Mello sambil memperlihatkan kepalan tangannya.

"Uh... Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Nah, sekarang ayo belikan kue untuknya!" perintah Mello.

"Iya, iya..." ujar Matt sambil berjalan meninggalkan Mello, hendak mencari Linda untuk meminjam uang. Ia berbalik sebentar, "tapi Mello, kurasa dia itu peri yang benar-benar menyebalkan."

Mello terdiam. Ia menatap Near yang dari tadi sibuk memelintir rambut putihnya. "Menurutku dia lumayan imut, Matt," ujarnya. Pipi Near memanas karena malu, sedangkan pipi Matt memanas karena kesal.

Sementara itu, di Negeri Peri yang indah dan permai nan damai sejahtera, Ratu L sedang bercengkerama dengan 'suami'nya, Raja Light.

"Light-kun..." panggilnya.

"Ada apa, L-chan sayang?" balas Light sambil memeluk pinggang ramping 'isteri'nya yang tampak cantik dan anggun dalam balutan gaun putih berornamen pita, renda serta kerut-kerut, persis gaun Victorian. Mahkota kecil yang terbuat dari perak dan batu mulia bertengger manis di rambut hitamnya yang halus.

"Light-kun yakin mengirim anak kita, Nate, ke dunia manusia? Dia itu masih kecil. Kita yang sudah dewasa saja bisa mati terinjak, bagaimana dengannya? Saya benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, Light-kun..." ujar L lirih.

"Tenang saja, L-chan. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Dia 'kan anak kita," timpal Light tenang. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan Nate harus dikirim ke dunia manusia agar dia bisa belajar bersosialisasi dan tidak mengurung diri di kamar hanya untuk bermain puzzle terus 'kan?"

"Iya, sih. Tapi tetap saja saya merasa sedikit khawatir. Mantra yang diucapkan Penyihir Ryuk sudah benar tidak, ya? Jangan-jangan Nate terdampar di tempat terpencil. Dia juga beresiko kehilangan ingatannya sebagai peri. Apa tindakan kita sebagai orangtuanya tidak terlalu kejam?"

"Kau terlalu khawatir, L-chan. Kita 'kan bisa memantau perkembangannya lewat cermin ajaib yang diberikan oleh Ryuk," timpal Light. "Lagipula... kalau Nate tidak ada, kita bisa sering-sering ke kamar 'kan?" ujarnya sambil menyeringai pervert dan mencolek pipi L. L hanya sweatdropped.

"Nah, ayo kita ke kamar, L-chan. Memantau Nate bisa dilakukan nanti-nanti." Light tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangkat L ala bridal style ke kamar mereka. Selanjutnya, kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi. Dasar raja mesum...

Sambil menunggu Matt kembali membawa kue, Mello menanyai Near lagi.

"Oh ya, di mana tongkat ajaibmu, Near? Untuk mengabulkan permohonan, seorang peri membutuhkan tongkat ajaib,'kan?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingat apapun selain namaku..." jawab Near.

"Hu-uh, kalau begitu kapan kau bisa mengabulkan permohonanku?" tanya Mello sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mana kutahu..."

Mello menopang dagunya. "Padahal aku ingin sekali bisa mengalahkan Beyond..."

"Walaupun dengan cara curang seperti meminta pada peri?"

"Ya, aku tidak peduli walau harus memakai cara curang. Aku ingin menjadi yang nomor satu!"

Near menatap Mello. "Kau terobsesi sekali ya dengan jabatan nomor satu. Kau mengidap inferiority complex...?"

"Bukan urusanmu..." ujar Mello sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kalau kau ingin mengalahkan orang bernama Beyond itu, kau tinggal berusaha lebih keras dari sekarang, 'kan? Mungkin usahamu selama ini masih kurang..."

BRAK...! Mello menggebrak mejanya dengan emosi sampai barang-barang di meja itu sedikit bergetar.

"Jangan sok tahu! Kau tidak tahu berapa keras aku berusaha! Berapa keras aku mencoba! Kau tidak pernah tahu!"

"..."

"Sial, aku jadi berteriak," gumam Mello.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka.

"Mells, aku datang," ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah sambil membawa kantung plastik berisi barang belanjaan. Mello menoleh.

"Matt... Kurasa kau benar. Dia memang menyebalkan..." ujar Mello sambil menunjuk Near. Matt meletakkan kantung belajaannya di meja Mello.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari kantung belanjaannya dan melemparkan sebuah cokelat batangan pada Mello.

"Thanks," ujar Mello sambil menangkap cokelat itu. "Dia bilang usahaku untuk menjadi nomor satu selama ini kurang keras. Padahal dia tidak pernah melihat sendiri bagaimana kerasnya usahaku mengalahkan Beyond," gerutunya. Ia menyobek kertas pembungkus cokelat itu lalu segera menggigit dan mengunyahnya.

Matt menyalakan rokoknya. "Sudah kubilang 'kan..."

Near hanya diam. Ia merasa sedikit –hanya sedikit- bersalah pada Mello.

"Ini untukmu," ujar Mello sambil menyerahkan sekeping biskuit cokelat pada Near. Near sedikit ragu menerimanya.

"Kau lapar 'kan? Kalau kau tidak makan, bisa-bisa kau tidak punya tenaga untuk mengabulkan permohonanku."

Akhirnya Near menerima biskuit cokelat itu dan memakannya. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit bertanya, apakah yang diinginkan Mello darinya hanya tentang mengabulkan keinginannya?

-TBC-

Ano... Ini fic gaje banget ya? Baru pertama kali bikin genre Romance/Fantasy sih. Jadi nostalgia, waktu kecil aku 'kan suka baca dongeng-dongeng tentang peri di majalah Bobo. XD

Mohon review-nya ya~ ^^v

Aku udah nerima anon review juga lho~ *gak ada yang nanya*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairing: MelloNear, slight MattMello dan LightL.

A/N: Arigato gozaimasu buat yang udah review di chapter 1! XD

Chapter kali ini akan menyorot kehidupan dunia peri versi-ku dengan segala keanehan dan kegajeannya. Fu fu fu...

Warning: AU tapi masih bersetting di Wammy's House, shonen-ai, OOC, fluffy (?), crossdressing!L, gaje, ngaco. Don't like, don't read.

**Wish**

**By: Li Chylee**

Sudah tiga hari sejak Near 'dipungut' oleh Mello. Peri kecil itu sepertinya cukup menikmati hari-harinya di dunia manusia. Tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Mello memperlakukannya dengan cukup baik, terlepas dari sikap dan ucapannya yang kadang agak terlalu kasar untuk seorang remaja berumur 12 tahun.

Seharian itu Mello terus menanyai Near tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia peri, walau jawaban Near hanya 'tidak tahu' atau 'tidak ingat'. Matt menemani Mello dalam diam sambil menamatkan game Prince of Persia-nya dan menghabiskan belasan batang rokok. Terkadang Mello protes karena asap rokok Matt yang membuat kamarnya terasa sesak, namun jurus puppy eyes Matt membuat Mello terpaksa menghentikan protesnya. Ia kembali menginterogasi Near sampai tak terasa waktu makan malam telah tiba. Mello diajak oleh Matt untuk ke ruang makan. Setelah Near muncul, Mello memang selalu meminta Matt mengantarkan makan malamnya ke kamarnya, tapi tadi siang Roger sudah berpesan agar malam ini Mello ikut makan di ruang makan bersama teman-temannya.

"Ayolah, Mells. Kau dengar sendiri 'kan ancaman Roger? Dia akan menyuruhmu membersihkan toilet kalau malam ini kau tidak muncul di ruang makan lagi."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Near?" tanya Mello. "Aku tidak mungkin membawanya ke sana juga 'kan?"

"Tinggalkan saja dia di sini. Dia akan baik-baik saja, Mells. Kita cuma meninggalkannya sebentar," ucap Matt. Ia agak kesal dengan sikap Mello yang lebih memilih untuk makan di kamar bersama Near daripada makan bersama_nya_ –dan teman-teman yang lain, tentunya- di ruang makan Wammy House.

"Um... Aku sedikit tidak tenang meninggalkan Near di sini sendirian..." ungkap Mello sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Kuping Near menegak mendengar kata-kata Mello. Apakah pemuda pirang itu mengkhawatirkannya? Apakah ia mencemaskan Near akan kesepian atau semacamnya?

"Aku tidak ingin dia kabur," tegas Mello. Near langsung merasa bagai dihempaskan dari ketinggian 2 meter. Yah, hanya 2 meter. Itu cukup tinggi untuk peri sekecil dia.

"Aku tidak akan kabur," jawab Near datar. Lagipula dia mau kabur ke mana? Tak ada tempat lain yang ingin ditujunya. Dan, entah kenapa, ia tidak ingin bersama orang lain selain Mello.

"Tapi kau punya sayap," tukas Mello. "Kau bisa saja kabur lewat celah jendela 'kan?" Mello tiba-tiba tersentak. "Hei, aku belum pernah melihatmu terbang! Apa sayapmu itu hanya hiasan?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya merasa malas untuk terbang," jawab Near.

Mello mengerutkan keningnya. 'Peri yang aneh...'

"Mells, sampai kapan kita mau di sini? Aku sudah lapar..." kata Matt.

Mello masih terdiam.

"Aku tidak akan kabur. Kau bisa percaya padaku," ujar Near. Tidak terlihat ada kebohongan di matanya yang sehitam onyx. Akhirnya Mello menutup pintu kamarnya dan pergi ke ruang makan bersama dengan Matt. Sebelumnya ia berkata, "kau akan menyesal kalau sampai kabur dariku."

**XXX**

L mengamati 'putera'nya yang sedang terbengong-bengong di kamar Mello lewat cermin ajaib pemberian Penyihir Ryuk. Yah, cuma perasaannya saja, atau wajah Nate memang terlihat sedikit... _autis_?

"Light-kun, lihat wajah Nate. Saya belum pernah melihatnya berwajah seperti itu," gumam L sambil menunjuk bayangan Nate.

"Yang penting dia sehat-sehat saja. Kelihatannya anak yang memungutnya bukan orang jahat," komentar Light. Ia mengelus-elus rambut L sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Saya perlu memastikan perkembangan psikologisnya, Light-kun. Ayo panggil Peramal Rem. Kita tanya apa yang terjadi pada Nate sampai ia terbengong-bengong begitu." L melepaskan tangan Light dari pinggangnya, membuat 'suami'nya itu sedikit merengut, lalu mengambil sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti... telepon? Ternyata di dunia peri pun sudah ada alat modern seperti telepon, saudara-saudara!

"Halo? Saya L, ingin bicara dengan Peramal Rem," ujar L setelah teleponnya diangkat.

"Tunggu sebentar," jawab Shidoh, pembantu di rumah Rem. "Nyonya, ada telepon dari Ratu L!" serunya pada Rem yang sedang mengobrol dengan suaminya, Jealous. Rem segera bangkit dari kursinya dan meraih telepon yang disodorkan Shidoh.

"Halo? Ini saya, Peramal Rem. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Peramal Rem, saya harap Anda secepatnya datang ke istana saya. Ada hal yang ingin saya tanyakan menyangkut 'putera' saya," ujar L dengan nada monoton seperti biasanya.

"Saya mengerti. Saya akan segera berangkat ke istana Ratu L," ujar Rem. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, L pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Rem langsung meraih perlengkapan meramalnya: bola kristal, kartu tarot, kemenyan, kembang tujuh rupa, kerudung hitam, mantel hitam dan kacamata hitam (?), lalu pergi ke istana L naik vacuum cleaner terbang ('kan udah modern, jadi sapu terbang dianggap kuno). Sebelumnya ia berpamitan pada Jealous sambil mengecup keningnya dan memastikan Shidoh menjaga suaminya yang bertubuh agak lemah itu dengan baik. Sungguh tipe isteri yang patut dicontoh...

Sesampainya di pintu gerbang istana milik Light dan L yang megah, Rem langsung disambut oleh Matsuda, 'abdi dalem' di sana.

"Peramal Rem, lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabar Tuan Jealous?" tanya Matsuda ramah.

"Kabar Jealous baik-baik saja. Tapi sepertinya ia butuh jahitan baru untuk kepalanya," jawab Rem sambil tersenyum dan membenarkan letak kacamata hitam ala Ian Kasela-nya, lalu turun dari vacuum cleaner terbang yang ia naiki.

"Oh, saya tahu tempat menjahit kepala yang bagus. Higuchi Tailor akhir-akhir ini sedang populer lho, di kalangan para peri. Katanya menerima berbagai macam jahitan, baik jahitan baju maupun jahitan tubuh! Biayanya juga murah, tidak lebih dari satu juta! Bahan-bahannya alami dan tidak memakai pengawet maupun pewarna buatan!" promosi Matsuda gaje. Rem langsung swaetdropped.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya, Matsuda. Lain kali akan kuajak Jealous ke sana. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Ratu L? Aku harus menemuinya," kata Rem.

"Oh, iya. Saya hampir lupa. Ratu L sudah menunggu Anda di Aula," jawab Matsuda. "Perlu saya antar?"

"Tidak usah. Tolong parkirkan vacuum cleaner terbangku saja," ucap Rem seraya menyerahkan kunci starter-nya pada Matsuda. (Ada kunci starter-nya juga! Udah kayak sepeda motor aja...)

Ia pun berjalan menuju Aula. 'Rasanya istana ini bertambah besar dan megah saja sejak terakhir kali aku mendatanginya. Ah, sudah lama sekali... Apa aku masih ingat jalannya, ya?' batin Rem. Ia mulai menyesal tidak menerima tawaran Matsuda untuk mengantarnya tadi. Ia membuka sebuah pintu yang menurutnya pintu Aula, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah pemandangan yang 'kurang mengenakkan', yaitu Lester dan Gevanni (penjaga istana tersebut) sedang –piiiip-. Setelah terpukau (atau lebih tepatnya cengok) beberapa saat, Rem membanting pintu itu dan berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan mual di perutnya. Ia kembali berjalan dan akhirnya menemukan pintu Aula yang benar.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu lama, Ratu L," ujar Rem sambil membungkukkan badannya. Tak lupa ia juga menyapa Raja Light yang berada di sana.

"Tidak apa-apa. Langsung saja, saya ingin bertanya mengenai Pangeran Nate yang beberapa saat lalu dikirim ke dunia manusia. Kondisinya sedikit aneh. Silahkan lihat sendiri," ucap L sambil membuka tirai merah yang menutupi cermin ajaib yang terletak di sebelahnya.

Sraaak...

Tirai merah itu pun perlahan membuka dengan dramatis. Cermin ajaib menampakkan wajah Near yang sedang bengong ala anak autis secara _close-up_. Alisnya yang turun, matanya yang menatap kosong, mulutnya yang sedikit menganga, dan ekspresinya yang... yang... yang tak bisa dijelaskan saking konyol dan gajenya.

Rem mati-matian berusaha menahan tawanya. Ujung bibirnya berkedut-kedut. Rasanya tawa itu bisa meledak kapan saja. Perutnya sampai terasa mulas.

"Hahahahahahahaha...! Wajahnya lucu sekali!" ujar Light, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah 'ayah' Near sendiri. Mendengar tawa Light, Rem semakin tak kuat ingin ikut tertawa, tapi ia tetap berusaha menahannya. Ia tidak mau dimasukkan ke penjara atas tuduhan 'mencemarkan harga diri Pangeran Peri'.

Death glare mengerikan L akhirnya menghentikan tawa heboh Light. Itu membuat Rem sedikit lega juga.

"Jadi, bisakah Peramal Rem meramalkan apa yang terjadi pada Nate?" tanya L.

"Saya akan mencobanya sebisa saya," jawab Rem. Ia mengeluarkan peralatan meramalnya dan meletakkannya di meja bundar di ruangan itu. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memilih kartu tarot sebagai medianya meramal. Ia menyusun kartu-kartu itu di meja secara terbalik, lalu membacakan semacam mantera sambil menebar-nebarkan kembang tujuh rupa. Ia berputar-putar, goyang ngebor ala Inul, push-up, koprol, lompat indah dan menari balet, masih sambil komat-kamit membaca mantera. Light dan L hanya mengernyit melihat gerakan-gerakan aneh Rem, apalagi ketika melihat dia goyang ngebor dengan hebohnya. Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya, Rem mengelap keringatnya sambil berkata, "Mohon Ratu L memilih salah satu kartu."

Tanpa pikir panjang, L pun mengambil salah satu kartu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Rem.

Rem terlihat terkejut ketika melihat kartu yang ada di tangannya.

"Kartu apa itu?" tanya L khawatir. Light pun merasa sedikit tegang.

"Saya tidak menduga..." ucap Rem.

"Menduga apa?" desak Light. 'Jangan-jangan otak anakku konslet saking jeniusnya?' batinnya.

"... Pangeran Nate sedang jatuh cinta."

JLEGER! PRANG! BRUAK! CKIIIT...! DUAR! (sfx gaje mode: on)

**XXX**

Mello tergesa-gesa menyelesaikan makan malamnya demi kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat apakah Near masih ada atau tidak. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat Near yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Ternyata kau tidak kabur ya," desah Mello lega.

Near yang sudah mengubah ekspresi autisnya sejak mendengar langkah kaki Mello dari luar hanya menjawab, "kau tidak bersama dengan si Rambut Merah?"

"Namanya Matt!" seru Mello sedikit tidak terima.

"... Baiklah. Kau tidak bersama dengan Matt?" tanya Near lagi.

"Tidak, aku menyuruhnya untuk diam di kamarnya. Aku mau belajar karena besok ada ujian rutin untuk menentukan peringkat para murid. Suara PSP-nya sedikit mengganggu konsentrasiku," ujar Mello sambil duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia mulai mengambil beberapa buku tebal dari rak bukunya yang terletak tidak jauh dari meja belajar.

"Pokoknya kali ini aku tidak boleh kalah lagi dari Beyond," gumam Mello. "Ah, aku baru ingat. Kau belum makan malam ya? Ini, makan kuenya," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kue kering yang tersisa tadi siang. Near menerimanya dan langsung memakannya.

Mello pun mulai membaca buku-buku tebal tersebut. Ia melakukannya dengan serius, membuat Near hanya mampu memandanginya sambil memakan kuenya. Sudah dua jam Mello membaca. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dan menuliskan beberapa rumus penting. Setelah selesai, ia membuka buku latihan soal dan mulai mengerjakan soalnya.

"Hei," panggil Near. Mello menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari soal yang sedang dikerjakannya, "apa? Kau mau makan lagi?"

"Bukan. Jawabanmu salah," kata Near datar.

Mello mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau 'kan peri. Memangnya mengerti soal-soal Matematika begini?"

"Tentu saja aku mengerti. Lihat jawabanmu untuk soal nomor lima, kau salah menuliskan notasi integralnya."

Mello melihat jawabannya, setelah diteliti, ternyata ucapan Near memang benar. Mello menatap Near tajam.

"Apa?" tanya Near.

"Kau benar-benar peri yang aneh. Jauh dari kesan seorang peri di buku-buku dongeng yang pernah kubaca," ujar Mello.

"Ternyata kau membaca buku dongeng juga ya?" kata Near sambil tersenyum geli.

Wajah Mello memerah. "Berisik! Aku membacanya untuk pelajaran Bahasa Inggris waktu umurku masih 6 tahun!"

"Oh... Memangnya peri yang ada di buku dongeng itu seperti apa?"

Mello berpikir sejenak. "Peri itu perempuan, wajahnya cantik, memakai gaun berwarna pink, ada cahaya yang menyelubungi tubuhnya, tingginya sejengkal orang dewasa, telinganya lancip, bersayap dan mempunyai tongkat ajaib untuk mengabulkan tiga permohonan anak yang sudah menolongnya," jawab Mello. Ia menyipitkan matanya. "Dan tidak disebutkan bahwa dia memahami soal-soal Matematika," sambungnya.

"Berarti, persamaanku dengan peri itu hanya sayap, telinga dan tinggi badanku saja ya..." gumam Near.

"Tidak juga, ada satu persamaan lagi. Aku yakin kau bisa mengabulkan permohonanku walaupun tanpa tongkat ajaib," jawab Mello sambil menghapus dan memperbaiki jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Entahlah." Mello mengangkat bahunya dan mengerjakan lagi soal yang tersisa. "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan marah karena aku mengatakan ini ya. Menurutku kau juga 'cantik'..."

Near tersentak mendengar itu. Wajah Mello memerah. "Err... Bukan cantik yang seperti perempuan! Tapi... ah, sudahlah. Lupakan."

Near terdiam. Wajahnya tetap datar walau jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia kembali memerhatikan Mello yang sedang mengerjakan soalnya lagi. Baru mengerjakan tiga soal, Near kembali memberitahunya bahwa jawabannya salah. Mello mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?" tanya Near.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang lebih pintar dariku," kata Mello.

"Tapi aku peri," kata Near sambil memelintir rambutnya yang seputih salju.

"Sama saja!" bentak Mello. "Tidak peduli peri atau manusia, aku tetap membenci orang yang lebih pintar dariku."

Near melengkungkan senyumnya. "Berarti kau mengakui bahwa aku lebih pintar darimu?"

Wajah Mello memerah. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Near.

"Aku bisa membantumu mengalahkan sainganmu. Seperti katamu tadi, mungkin aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu tanpa tongkat ajaib. Anggap saja aku tutormu," ucap Near.

"Makhluk sekecil kau jadi tutorku?" Mello mengerutkan alisnya tidak senang.

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau, aku hanya menawarkan. Kau mau besok Beyond kembali mengalahkanmu?" Mata Near yang besar menatap Mello dalam-dalam. Jelas Mello tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Ugh... Kau memang peri yang menyebalkan!" tukas Mello. Ia berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang. Kelihatannya ide itu tidak buruk juga. Ia ingin sekali mengalahkan Beyond, bagaimanapun caranya. 'Memanfaatkan' seorang peri untuk membimbingnya juga tidak terlalu masalah. Itulah cara Mello menyelamatkan harga dirinya, 'memanfaatkan' orang lain, bukan 'meminta bantuan'.

"... Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu," kata Mello akhirnya.

Near melengkungkan senyumnya lagi. "Bagus. Aku yakin, kita berdua mampu mengalahkan orang bernama Beyond itu."

Mello hanya mengembuskan nafasnya antara malu dan kesal.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu mengerjakan berlembar-lembar latihan soal sampai jam 2 malam. Mello meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Matanya sudah terasa berat.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Near.

"Iya," jawab Mello sambil mengucek matanya. "Aku rasa aku harus tidur sekarang. Ayo tidur," ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu seraya menutup bukunya dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya.

"Kau mau tidur di sana lagi?" tanya Mello saat ia hampir mematikan lampu kamarnya. Near hanya terdiam di meja belajar itu. Ia memang tidak pernah mau tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Mello, makanya selama ini dia tidur di meja belajarnya.

"Kau boleh tidur di kasurku," ucap Mello sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat tidurnya. "Ayolah."

Dengan ragu Near pun mulai mengepakkan sayap putihnya menuju tempat tidur Mello.

"Wow, ternyata kau benar-benar bisa terbang!" ucap Mello takjub. Near menghentikan kepak sayapnya saat ia berhasil mendarat di tempat tidur Mello.

"Kalau kau bisa terbang, kenapa waktu itu kau tidak berusaha lepas dari cabang pohon dengan usahamu sendiri?" tanya Mello heran.

"Sudah kucoba, tapi tidak bisa. Bajuku benar-benar tersangkut di sana," kata Near.

Mello sedikit terkikik geli membayangkan Near yang mencoba terbang tapi tetap tersangkut di cabang pohon itu. Hal itu membuat wajah Near memerah.

"Jangan menertawakanku," ucap Near ketus.

"Hihihi... Baiklah, ayo tidur." Mello pun mematikan lampu kamarnya, menyelimuti dirinya dan Near, kemudian tertidur dengan cepat. Near berada di samping kanannya. Ia merasa detak jantungnya bertambah cepat saat mendengar dengkuran halus meluncur keluar dari bibir Mello. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia mendekatkan dirinya ke dada Mello sampai akhirnya ikut tertidur dengan wajah yang tampak sangat damai.

-TBC-

Err... jadi gimana? Masih kerasa aneh? Tadinya mau dibikin threeshot dan chapter depan mau dijadiin chapter terakhir, tapi seperti biasa, aku malah suka keterusan. Hehe... :p

Review please? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairing: MelloNear, slight MattMello dan LightL.

A/N:

Warning: AU tapi masih bersetting di Wammy's House, shonen-ai, language, OOC, fluffy (?), crossdressing!L, gaje, ngaco. Don't like, don't read.

**Wish**

**By: Li Chylee**

Mello dan Near sedang tertidur dengan damai dan tenteram. Namun, mari kita kembali ke Negeri Peri. Peristiwa ini terjadi saat Near masih terbengong-bengong di kamar Mello, menunggu anak yang menolongnya itu selesai dengan makan malamnya. Susana di sini sangat jauh dari kata 'damai'. Tepat satu detik setelah Peramal Rem menyatakan hasil ramalannya, langsung terdengar bunyi-bunyi aneh seperti berikut...

JLEGER! Suara halilintar yang menggelegar dan memekakan telinga terdengar tepat di atas kubah istana Light dan L. Petir itu juga sukses membuat pohon palem di taman istana langsung hangus dan tumbang.

PRANG! Shidoh yang sedang mencuci piring di rumah majikannya, Rem, mendadak tergelincir oleh busa sabun sehingga tubuhnya menyenggol piring-piring yang sudah kinclong karena dicuci memakai Sunl*ght, mengakibatkan piring itu pecah berkeping-keping. Hati Shidoh pun ikut hancur berkeping-keping karena ia takut dipecat oleh Rem. Secara, piring yang dia cuci itu piring mahal, bro! Gaji Shidoh selama tiga tahun saja tidak cukup untuk mengganti piring tersebut, mengingat gajinya yang memang amat sangat kecil (satu bulan dia cuma diupah 100 yen. Kasian...)

BRUAK! Sebuah kereta bayi menabrak sebuah sepeda ontel, membuat sepeda ontel itu terdorong ke depan dan hampir tertabrak sepeda motor yang melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi, namun...

CKIIIT...! Pengemudi sepeda motor itu berusaha mengerem dengan susah payah, namun remnya blong dan alhasil ia meluncur tidak karuan dan menabrak truk tronton yang kebetulan lewat hingga truk itu menabrak helikopter yang sedang melakukan pendaratan darurat.

Dan... DUAR! Helikopter itupun meledak dengan suksesnya. Sungguh kecelakaan beruntun yang mengenaskan, dan penyebabnya adalah kereta bayi! Ckckckck...

"NATE JATUH CINTA?" pekik Light tak percaya. 'Anakku yang selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan bermain puzzle atau robot-robotan sepanjang waktu itu jatuh cinta? Apakah besok matahari akan terbit dari selatan?'

"Benar, Raja Light. Lihatlah kartu ini," ucap Rem sambil menunjukkan kartu yang ada di tangannya. Kartu tarot itu bergambar seorang cupid yang membidikkan panah cintanya pada seorang bocah laki-laki.

L mengerutkan keningnya. "Apakah saya bisa mengulangi mengambil kartunya? Mungkin saja ramalannya meleset."

Rem mengegelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak bisa, Ratu L. Lagipula ramalan saya tidak pernah meleset, 'kan?"

L dan Light terdiam. Mereka saling menatap. Memang benar ramalan Rem tidak pernah meleset walau ritualnya sebelum meramal agak aneh. Waktu Rem meramalkan mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih pun, banyak orang yang tak percaya, tapi pada akhirnya ramalan itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Light-kun?" tanya L.

"Tunggu sebentar. Pada siapa Nate jatuh cinta?" Light bertanya pada Rem.

"Menurut penglihatan saya, sepertinya Pangeran Nate jatuh cinta pada anak yang menolongnya. Bisa dibilang, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama," jawab Rem. "Tapi beliau belum menyadarinya," lanjutnya.

"Light-kun..."

Light menutup matanya sebentar. Akhirnya ia menyuruh Rem keluar sebentar agar bisa mendiskusikan masalah ini berdua saja dengan L. Setelah Rem pamit keluar ruangan itu, Light pun berkata, "L-chan, kita harus mengirimnya kembali ke Dunia Peri. Walau bagaimanapun, Nate adalah penerus kita sekaligus putera mahkota Negeri ini. Apa jadinya kalau dia jatuh cinta pada manusia dan menolak kembali ke sini saat kita menyuruhnya kembali? Apalagi dia belum menyadari perasaannya. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengembalikannya ke sini."

"Tapi Light-kun, saya merasa itu tidak adil untuk Nate. Lihat," ujar L sambil menunjuk cermin ajaib yang kini menampilkan Near sedang tertidur di samping Mello.

"Saya belum pernah melihatnya berwajah sedamai dan setenang itu. Jika kita mengembalikannya, dia hanya akan kembali menjadi Nate yang dingin."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Negeri kita? Lagipula mustahil peri sepertinya bisa berhubungan dengan manusia!"

"Bisa saja kalau kita mengubahnya jadi manusia juga, Light-kun. Pertapa Armonia Jastin Beyondllemason bisa melakukan itu," jawab L sambil menggigit ibu jari kanannya.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju, L-chan."

"Saya mohon, Light-kun. Saya menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk 'putera' saya... 'putera' kita," ucap L seraya mengarahkan tatapan panda-eyes-nya pada Light.

Light mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau tahu dia bukan benar-benar anak kita, L. Hanya karena kejeniusannya saja dia diangkat jadi putera mahkota, sebab semua orang tahu kau tidak bisa melahirkan anak."

L menatap Light dengan pandangan sedih dan kecewa. Ia menggigiti jempolnya dengan keras sampai berdarah. "Saya pikir Light-kun menyayangi Nate seperti menyayangi anak kandung Light-kun sendiri. Ternyata..." L tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia berlari ke luar Aula itu. Light berusaha mengejarnya, tapi L sudah terbang jauh, meninggalkannya.

Near terbangun keesokan paginya. Ia menatap Mello yang masih tertidur pulas sambil tersenyum kecil. Perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding di kamar itu. Sudah pukul setengah delapan pagi lewat beberapa menit. Akhirnya dia membangunkan Mello dengan menepuk-nepuk hidungnya.

"Nngh... Lima menit lagi, Matt..." desah Mello sambil membalikkan badannya dan mempererat pelukannya pada gulingnya yang bermotif batang cokelat. (ampun deh, sampai gulingnya juga motif cokelat?)

Sepercik rasa kecewa menyelinap dalam hati Near ketika ia mendengar nama Matt meluncur dari bibir Mello. Akhirnya ia terbang ke sisi Mello dan menjambak rambut pirangnya, keras. Sekuat tenaganya.

"Awww!" pekik Mello kaget. Walaupun ia masih mengantuk, mau tidak mau ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Near-lah pelaku penjambakan rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Near?" ujar Mello kesal.

"Membangunkanmu," jawab Near datar. "Lihat sudah pukul berapa sekarang."

Mello menoleh pada jam dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul 07.45.

"Hah? Li-lima belas menit lagi sekolah dimulai! Uwaaah...!" Mello langsung terbangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dari tadi?" sahut Mello dari balik kamar mandinya.

"Aku juga baru bangun," jawab Near.

"Ugh! Sial, aku harus cepat!" Mello kembali dari kamar mandinya hanya dengan mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. Masih terlihat sedikit busa sabun di tubuhnya, pertanda dia mandi asal-asalan. Ia mengubek-ubek buku pelajarannya lalu memasukkannya ke tas sekolahnya.

"Kau juga ikut masuk!" perintah Mello.

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Near bertanya, tangan Mello sudah menggenggam tubuh mungilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Setelah itu Mello buru-buru memakai baju, meraih tasnya, dan berlari ke sekolah yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung Whammy.

Bel berbunyi tepat lima detik setelah Mello sampai di kelasnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia langsung mencari teman karibnya, Matt, yang biasanya membangunkannya.

"MAAATTTT...!" teriak Mello keras sambil berjalan menghentak ke bangku Matt yang bersebelahan dengan bangkunya. Matt sedang duduk manis di bangkunya sambil memainkan sebuah game boy. Ia berkata tanpa sedikitpun ia menoleh pada Mello, "selamat pagi, Mells."

"Apanya yang 'selamat pagi, Mells'? Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku tadi pagi?" bentak Mello sambil membantingkan tasnya ke kursinya. Sepertinya ia lupa Near ada di tas itu juga. Anak-anak yang ada di kelas hanya tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan itu.

'Penyiksaan Matt hari ini dimulai lebih awal,' pikir mereka.

"Bukankah sudah ada yang membangunkanmu? Sudah ada yang menemanimu belajar juga 'kan tadi malam? Untuk apa aku repot-repot?" ucap Matt, akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari layar game-boy-nya untuk menatap mata biru Mello.

Mello menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu yang dimaksud Matt adalah Near. Akhirnya ia memelankan suaranya.

"Kau marah gara-gara tadi malam aku menyuruhmu tinggal di kamarmu?"

"Tidak juga," ujar Matt. Ia kembali menatap game-boy-nya.

Mello duduk di bangkunya dan menatap Matt lama.

"Maaf..."

Matt menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Mello begitu ia mendengar kata itu.

"Apa?" katanya dengan wajah merona.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya dua kali," ujar Mello ketus. Matt tersenyum simpul. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Mello.

"Hei!" pekik Mello sambil menjauhkan tangan Matt dari rambutnya.

"Rambutmu kusut, Mells. Kau belum sempat menyisirnya, ya?"

"Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa? Sial, aku juga belum sempat sarapan," sungut Mello. Matt mengulurkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebatang cokelat.

"Besok aku akan membangunkanmu lagi. Ini sebagai permintaan maafku," ujar Matt. Mello menerima cokelat itu dengan berbinar-binar lalu langsung memakannya sampai habis.

Near menatap pemandangan itu dari balik celah tas Mello. Hatinya terasa diiris-iris melihat betapa akrabnya Matt dan Mello. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang telat bangun dan tidak bisa membangunkan Mello tepat waktu.

Di sudut sana, seseorang berambut hitam jabrik yang sedang duduk (baca: jongkok) di bangkunya pun menatap mereka dengan dingin. Ia memandang Mello tajam.

'Kenapa si Nomor Dua itu yang harus dekat dengan Matt?' pikirnya kesal.

Seorang guru akhirnya datang. Mrs. Halle Bullock, guru Matematika mereka, langsung membagikan kertas ulangan begitu murid-muridnya selesai mengucapkan salam selamat pagi.

Mello mengambil soalnya dengan semangat. Ia mengeluarkan pensil dan langsung mengerjakan soal itu secepat dan setepat mungkin, tidak ingin didahului oleh Beyond. Near mengamati Mello sambil memainkan rambutnya. Ia melihat jawaban yang ditulis Mello, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Beyond tampak mengerjakan soalnya dengan tampang sedikit malas. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada Matt yang bersikap... err... 'mesra' pada Mello tadi pagi. Walaupun begitu, soal-soal sulit –yang menurutnya sih mudah– ini tetap ia kerjakan dengan serius.

Dua puluh menit telah berlalu. Beyond melangkah maju dan menyerahkan lembar jawabannya pada Mrs. Halle yang tersenyum padanya.

"Selesai pertama kali lagi ya, Beyond," ujar guru itu ramah. Beyond tak menjawab dan pergi ke luar kelas itu.

Mello merengut kesal. Ia juga sudah selesai, tapi terlambat tujuh belas detik dari Beyond. Ia menyerahkan lembar jawabannya pada Mrs. Halle dan mengikuti Beyond ke luar kelas.

"Jadi nomor dua lagi, eh?" sambut Beyond. Mello mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Kita lihat nilai kita nanti, B Brengsek," ujar Mello sambil tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Beyond menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya yang besar.

"Kau merasa takut?" ejek Mello.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa takut pada siapapun, Mihael Keehl," ujar Beyond, membaca tulisan yang mengambang di atas kepala Mello melalui mata shinigami-nya. Mello hampir akan membalas perkataan Beyond saat Matt ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Hai, Matt," sapa Beyond. Ia mengeluarkan senyumnya yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain, membuat Mello sedikit cengok saat ia sadar senyum itu Beyond arahkan pada Matt.

"Hai, B," jawab Matt singkat. "Mells, kau mau ke mana pulang sekolah nanti? Bagaimana kalau kita ke Kedai Es Krim Mr. Jack?" ajak Matt.

"Aku masih punya urusan dengan dia, Matt. Minggir," kata Mello tajam. Matt memutar bola matanya dan mengambil tempat di belakang Mello, berdiri menyandar pada dinding sambil mengeluarkan game-boy lalu memainkannya.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah. Aku yakin," desis Mello. Beyond hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku bajunya.

Murid-murid yang lain mulai keluar dari kelas itu. Setelah murid terakhir keluar, Mrs. Halle pun memanggil mereka masuk.

"Anak-anak, hari ini aku menemukan hal yang menarik," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Murid-murid di kelas itu mulai berbisik-bisik. Mello menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Mrs. Halle dengan hati berdebar. Apakah kali ini dia mampu menyaingi Beyond? Oh, ada yang perlu diketahui. Hasil ujian tersebut bisa dilihat segera setelah ujiannya selesai, karena di kelas itu sudah ada scanner penemuan Watari yang akan memeriksa lembar jawaban para murid secara otomatis, cepat dan akurat. Hemat energi juga ramah lingkungan! Pesan scanner ini sekarang juga di nomor 021... *author ditimpuk botol*

Aww... Oke, kembali ke cerita.

"Peringkat satu untuk ujian kali ini dipegang oleh..."

Hati Mello semakin berdebar. Ia sudah sangat penasaran. Ia melirik Beyond yang tampak tak peduli. Matt juga sama. Ia tahu siapapun yang mendapat peringkat satu, ia pasti hanya mendapat peringkat ketiga. Near ikut mendengarkan sambil (lagi-lagi) memelintir rambutnya.

Mello kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mrs. Halle yang masih menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat hati Mello semakin bergemuruh tidak karuan. 'Gila, lama amat sih ngomongnya! Lama-lama aku tembak juga nih cewek!' batin Mello kesal. (anak baik tidak boleh meniru, ya! ^^')

"Jadi, peringkat satu untuk ujian kali ini dipegang oleh..." Mrs. Halle mengulangi ucapannya, tapi masih menggantungkannya. Pembuluh darah di dahi Mello semakin berdenyut-denyut dan ia sudah bersiap melemparkan kamus bahasa Arabnya yang tebal pada Mrs. Halle saat guru cantik tersebut akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"...Mello dan Beyond. Selamat ya untuk kalian berdua!" kata Mrs. Halle.

Mello tersentak. Ia dan Beyond sama-sama menduduki peringkat satu!

"Peringkat dua dipegang oleh Matt. Peringkat ketiga oleh Linda..." Mrs. Halle mengumumkan seluruh peringkat para murid dari awal sampai akhir.

Mello melirik Near yang ada di tasnya. Peri kecil itu tersenyum sedikit. Bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara: 'selamat'.

Mello ikut tersenyum. Matt menepuk pundaknya.

"Selamat, Mells."

Light mendesah pelan. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa L begitu marah padanya _hanya _karena ia berkata Nate bukan benar-benar anak mereka. Padahal semua orang tahu apa yang dikatakan Light adalah fakta. Apakah L benar-benar sudah menganggap Nate sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri? Sekaligus anak _mereka berdua_?

Di saat seperti ini, sebenarnya Light tahu ke mana L pergi. Ia pasti akan mengunjungi tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali, sebuah taman yang terletak di dekat gubuk para dwarfs yang menamai diri mereka Yotsuba Dwarfs Group. Pemimpin grup dwarfs tersebut, Reiji Namikawa, adalah teman baik L dan Light. Dia juga seorang konselor yang hebat dan sering memberikan nasihat yang bijaksana untuk para peri. Pamornya tidak kalah dibanding Pertapa Armonia Jastin Beyondllemason, terutama karena wajahnya yang jauh lebih tampan dan enak dipandang.

Light menghela napas. Ia ingin mengejar L, tapi sebelumnya ada hal yang harus ia lakukan. Ia memanggil Penyihir Ryuk untuk memerintahkan sesuatu. Setelah Ryuk paham dengan perintahnya, Light pun mengepakkan sayapnya yang berwarna merah. Warna merah terang itu menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang raja, karena peri lainnya tak ada yang memiliki warna sayap seperti itu. Light terbang dalam kecepatan penuh, tak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk mengejar L. Ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan penjaga istananya, Lester dan Gevanni, yang justru tak ada di saat seperti ini, yang mana mereka sebenarnya sedang memadu kasih di salah satu ruangan di istananya. Lebih parahnya lagi, mereka melakukan itu pada jam kerja. Ckckck... inilah salah satu potret buram dari dunia peri (?).

Singkat cerita (karena author malas menuliskan detail perjalanannya –bletak-), Light sampai di taman yang indah dan penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang menebarkan harum semerbak. Ia melihat L sedang duduk jongkok di dekat air mancur sambil menggigit ibu jarinya. Ekspresinya yang terlihat sedih justru membuat Light berpikir kalau L terlihat sangat imut. Ia mendarat di samping L dan menepuk pundaknya lembut. L tidak menoleh karena tahu orang yang menepuk pundaknya adalah Light dan ia masih merasa marah padanya.

"L-chan, maafkan aku," ujar Light pelan. Karena L tidak memberikan respon, Light ikut duduk di samping L.

"Light-kun seharusnya tahu bahwa saya sangat menyayangi Nate. Saya ingin dia bahagia," ucap L.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan..."

"Jabatan Putera Mahkota? Kita bisa mencari anak lain, Light-kun."

"Tapi dia adalah peri paling jenius, L. Kita tidak bisa menyerahkan jabatan Putera Mahkota pada sembarang peri. Nate bahkan sudah ditetapkan menjadi Putera Mahkota di hadapan para leluhur. Ini juga berkaitan dengan Negeri Peri."

"Tapi itu tidak adil baginya. Apakah Light-kun bisa membayangkan kalau Light-kun ada di posisinya?"

"Dia belum menyadari perasaannya pada anak itu, makanya aku..."

"Hanya karena ia belum sadar, jadi Light-kun merasa itu adil?" potong L.

Light terdiam. Ia merengkuh L ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Sudah terlambat, L. Aku sudah menyuruh Ryuk melakukan sihir pengembali ingatan, dan dalam waktu dekat Nate akan dikembalikan ke Dunia Peri. Aku memberi kebijakan untuk membiarkan Ryuk istirahat beberapa hari karena dia sudah terlalu banyak menggunakan sihirnya akhir-akhir ini."

L tersentak mendengar pernyataan Light. Ia melepaskan diri dari pangkuan Light dan menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, L. Aku harus bertindak sebagai seorang Raja. Nate akan menemukan peri lain yang pantas untuknya. Dia masih muda, perjalanannya masih panjang. Nate cuma sedang mengalami cinta monyet saja."

"Light-kun benar-benar tega!" ucap L marah. Light terdiam sejenak.

"Seorang Raja kadang memang harus memiliki sifat tega, L..." ungkap Light.

L terdiam mendengar ucapan Light, lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat kecewa dengan sikap Light. Mungkin ucapan Light benar, tapi L tak akan menyerah begitu saja. An eye for an eye! Justice will prevail!

**To be continued...**

Maaf kalau ceritanya makin aneh bin gaje... *bows*

Maaaaf banget! Soalnya aku lagi kena WB yang lumayan parah. Belom lagi pusing mikirin SasuNaru Day tanggal 10 Juli nanti. Aku belum kepikiran mau bikin cerita kayak gimana, padahal aku pengen banget berpartisipasi dan ikut memeriahkan (?) acara tersebut. Hiks... *pundung di pojokan*

Tolong kasih ripiu dong, biar author yang lagi kena WB akut ini mendapat ilham untuk mengupdate fic ini dan fic-fic lainnya.

Oh iya, sekedar pemberitahuan, sepertinya fic The Love Note masih lama update-nya. *diinjek rame-rame*

Mind to review? T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

Genre: Fantasy/Romance

Pairing: MelloNear, slight MattMello, BMatt dan LightL.

Warning: AU tapi masih bersetting di Wammy's House, shonen-ai, language, OOC, crossdressing!L, gaje, ngaco. Don't like, don't read.

A/N: Hehehe... Maaf ya, lagi-lagi lama update. *senyum innocent* *dibuang ke laut*

So, enjoy~

**Wish**

**By: Li Chylee**

Mello tak bisa menahan senyumannya sepanjang siang ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa menyamai Beyond di ujian untuk menentukan peringkat kelas. Ia bahkan berencana untuk mentraktir Matt di kedai es krim Mr. Jack siang ini—sesuatu yang jarang sekali dilakukannya. Biasanya Matt yang selalu mentraktirnya es krim cokelat di kedai yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung itu. Namun, karena hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa, maka ia tak keberatan merogoh sakunya untuk membelikan Matt es krim vanilla kesukaannya. Sebenarnya mungkin Matt akan lebih senang jika ditraktir rokok, tapi jelas Mello tidak mau Matt mati muda karena penyakit paru-paru akibat menghisap terlalu banyak rokok.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan Near. Peri kecil itu telah berjasa dalam hal ini. Yah, Mello tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sampai dia mati. Tapi tanpa Near, mungkin Mello masih tetap menjadi si Nomor Dua. Itulah alasannya kenapa Mello juga berencana untuk membelikan Near sesuatu yang spesial. Es krim cokelat mint mungkin? Near belum pernah mencobanya, tapi Mello yakin ia akan suka.

Namun ada satu acara yang tidak boleh dilewatkan sebelum ia merayakan hal ini bersama Matt dan Near, yaitu: menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan pada Beyond. Dan Mello melakukannya. Beyond hanya membalas senyum sinis Mello dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau dengar itu, B Brengsek? Aku bukan lagi si Nomor Dua," ucap Mello sambil menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman kemenangan yang terukir di wajahnya. Untung saja Mrs. Halle telah keluar ruangan, kalau tidak, mungkin Mello akan diomeli karena sudah berkata kasar.

"Jangan senang dulu, Mihael Keehl. Kau belum menang. Kita seri," kata Beyond sambil menatap Mello.

"Cih..." Mello mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kata-kata Beyond ada benarnya. "Hanya masalah waktu sampai aku benar-benar mengalahkanmu, B Brengsek. Lihat saja nanti," ucapnya. Ia lalu menggamit tangan Matt dan meraih tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Beyond menatap tangan Mello yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan Matt dengan tatapan marah, namun ia menyembunyikan kemarahannya. Tangannya mengepal di balik saku celana jeans pudarnya.

"Mells, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan kalau kau menggandengku, tapi cengkeraman tanganmu menyakitiku," kata Matt. Ia terseret-seret karena langkah Mello yang lebar. Ia yakin pergelangan tangannya pasti merah sekarang. Tapi Mello tidak menghiraukan keluhan Matt. Ia terus berjalan dan menyeret Matt sampai akhirnya mereka berada di luar gedung sekolah.

"Huh, sampai kapanpun Beyond Brengsek itu tetap menyebalkan!" seru Mello sambil melepaskan tangan Matt dengan kasar. Matt mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah... sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Matt.

"Ayo ke kedai es krim Mr. Jack," ucap Mello. Ia mungkin akan membeli es krim cokelat porsi besar untuk mendinginkan hatinya yang sedang mendidih.

Tiba-tiba Near muncul dari balik tas Mello. "Hei, apa tadi kau bilang es krim?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Ngomong-ngomong, awas jangan sampai kau ketahuan!" ujar Mello sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya.

"Es krim..." Near mengerutkan keningnya. Mendadak ia mendapat gambaran aneh di dalam kepalanya.

"_Nate, kau mau mencoba es krim strawberry ini?"_

"_Tidak, L-sama. Saya sedang sibuk menyelesaikan puzzle saya. Tinggal seratus keping lagi yang belum saya pasang..."_

"_Dasar maniak puzzle... Beda sekali denganku yang awesome ini..."_

"_Light-kun!"_

"...Near?" panggil Mello sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Near. Near segera tersadar. Ia tampak sedikit bingung.

"Ada apa, Near?" tanya Mello.

"Tidak. Tadi aku mendapat gambaran aneh di otakku. Seorang peri yang kelihatan seperti panda menawariku es krim, tapi aku sibuk menyusun puzzle. Di sebelah peri panda itu ada seorang peri lagi yang berambut cokelat dan bersayap merah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa peri berambut cokelat itu sangat menyebalkan..." ucap Near sambil memelintir rambut putihnya. Mello membeku.

"Jangan-jangan ingatanmu sudah mulai kembali, Near?" desis Mello.

"Kurasa begitu..." ucap Near pelan. Mello menatap Near tajam.

"Hei, tadi kau bilang 'peri yang kelihatan seperti panda'? Ngomong-ngomong soal panda, tidakkah Beyond juga mirip panda?" sela Matt sambil membenarkan letak google-nya.

"Ya, orang bernama Beyond itu kelihatan sangat mirip dengan peri panda dalam bayanganku tadi..."

Mello menaikkan satu alisnya. "Jangan-jangan Beyond itu peri!" pekik Mello sambil memelototkan matanya, sedangkan Matt malah tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan Beyond jadi peri setengah panda yang bersayap kupu-kupu, memakai gaun putih serta memegang tongkat ajaib layaknya tokoh anime sedang terbang sambil berputar-putar tidak jelas.

"Matt, jangan tertawa!" bentak Mello. Dengan susah payah Matt menghentikan tawanya, tapi ia masih mendengus-dengus kecil sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak. Walaupun mirip, tapi auranya berbeda. Lagipula peri panda itu kupanggil 'L-sama'. Dan peri bersayap merah di sebelahnya... L-sama memanggilnya 'Light-kun'..." timpal Near. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ingatan yang muncul di kepalanya tadi membuatnya sedikit tidak tenang. Seolah akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Near..." panggil Mello.

"Ya?"

"Kalau kau sudah selesai mengabulkan semua permohonanku dan semua ingatanmu telah kembali, apa kau akan meninggalkanku dan kembali ke tempat asalmu...?"

Near mengerjapkan matanya. Kenapa kedengarannya Mello tidak ingin Near pergi suatu saat nanti? Padahal selama ini ialah yang selalu khawatir kalau Mello akan mengusirnya jika permohonannya telah dikabulkan. Apakah Mello benar-benar menginginkannya tinggal di sini? Kalau benar, maka ia...

Near mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin tetap tinggal di sini... Mello..."

Kali ini Mello yang mengerjapkan matanya. Ini pertama kalinya Near menyebut namanya. Rasanya mengejutkan... sekaligus menyenangkan... Tak terasa wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Aku tidak keberatan..." kata Mello sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona kemerahan yang muncul di sana.

Near tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa nyaman tinggal di sini... di tempat Mello berada. Lebih baik ingatannya tidak pernah kembali selamanya, agar ia tak usah kembali ke tempat asalnya...

Tapi sayang sekali, harapan Near tidak akan menjadi kenyataan...

**XXX**

"Nate..." ujar L sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Nate yang dipenuhi sinar kebahagiaan lewat cermin ajaib. Nate tidak pernah menunjukkan raut wajah seperti itu sebelumnya, ketika ia masih di Dunia Peri. Namun saat ia bercakap-cakap dengan Mello, wajahnya selalu terlihat cerah. Tekad L untuk membuat Nate tetap tinggal di dunia manusia semakin bulat.

Penyihir Ryuk akan mengembalikan seluruh ingatan Nate sebagai Pangeran Peri beberapa jam lagi. Dan segera setelah itu Ryuk juga akan menjemput Nate ke dunia manusia. L harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum itu terjadi.

"Reiji Namikawa..." gumam L. Ya, konselor terbaik di Dunia Peri itu pasti bisa diajak berdiskusi untuk menemukan cara yang tepat mengatasi masalah ini. L bersiap untuk mengepakkan sayapnya saat tiba-tiba Light muncul di ambang pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana, L?" tanyanya. L terdiam mendengar Light memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel '-chan' seperti biasanya. Artinya Light sedang serius. Mungkin setelah sekian lama, sisi 'Kira'nya kembali muncul. Kira adalah sisi lain Light yang muncul sebelum ia bertemu dengan L. Ya, dulu Light memang lebih dikenal sebagai Kira, seorang Pangeran Peri yang terkenal akan ke-psiko-annya. Tapi semenjak bertemu dengan L, Light berubah menjadi peri yang lebih lembut. Dan semua orang percaya Light tak akan berubah menjadi Kira lagi. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku sekarang. Terbukti dari senyumannya yang kelihatan berbeda dari biasanya.

"Saya hanya ingin berjalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikiran saya, Light-kun..." ucap L. Light berjalan mendekatinya dan mencengkeram pudak L.

"Jangan membohongiku, L. Aku tahu kau pasti akan berkonspirasi dengan Reiji Namikawa untuk membuat Nate tetap tinggal di dunia manusia. Jalan pikiranmu mudah ditebak... karena kita memiliki level kejeniusan yang sama. Dengar, L. Yang kulakukan sekarang adalah untuk kebaikan dunia kita..." Light mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah L sehingga mereka saling bertatapan dalam jarak dekat.

"Jangan lupakan itu..." bisik Light.

"Saya tidak pernah melupakan itu. Tapi pasti masih ada cara lain..." balas L.

Light mencengkeram pundak L lebih erat. "Tidak ada cara lain. Cara satu-satunya adalah mengembalikan Nate ke Dunia Peri dan menjadikan dia penerus kita, karena hanya dia yang pantas menjadi Raja selanjutnya..."

L menghela napasnya, lalu menyentuh tangan Light yang sedang mencengkeram pundaknya. "Sakit, Kira-kun..."

Mata Light melebar mendengar ia dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Kira'. Ia segera melepaskan pundak L dan menatap mata onyx-nya dalam-dalam.

"Maaf... aku tidak sadar..." ucapnya sambil memeluk L erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Light-kun..."

Light menghembuskan napas lega mendengar L memanggilnya 'Light-kun' lagi.

"Sekarang biarkan saya pergi. Kita lakukan dengan cara kita masing-masing, Light-kun..." kata L. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis. Light menaikkan satu alisnya. Tangan L tiba-tiba sudah ada di leher Light. L menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjinjit sehingga ia bisa mencium bibir Light.

Mata Light membulat. Ia tidak percaya. L tidak pernah menciumnya duluan sebelumnya. Saking shock-nya, ia sampai tidak sadar saat L terbang meninggalkannya lewat jendela ruangan itu. Ia baru sadar beberapa menit kemudian dan tentu saja L sudah terbang jauh.

"Dasar curang..." gumam Light sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan wajah merah.

**XXX**

Matt, Mello, dan Near sedang menikmati es krim lembut dengan corongnya yang renyah di bawah pohon besar di belakang Wammy's House. Es krim itu terasa menyegarkan di siang yang panas seperti ini. Apalagi jika dinikmati sambil duduk di tempat teduh dan beralaskan rumput-rumput hijau. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi membuat hati yang tadinya panas berangsur-angsur dingin. Tempat itu juga sepi, sangat ideal untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Near dari orang-orang Wammy's House.

"Near, apa kau suka es krimnya?" tanya Mello. Ia sendiri asyik menjilati es krim cokelat porsi besar yang dipegangnya.

"Ya, Mello. Aku suka," jawab Near sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia memegang corong es krimnya yang kecil dengan kedua tangannya.

Matt melengos menatap Near. Kenapa rasanya peri kecil itu semakin hari semakin menyebalkan bagi Matt? Apalagi sejak percakapannya dengan Mello tadi, Near mulai memanggil nama kecil Mello, padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah. Itu bukti bahwa mereka berdua semakin akrab.

"Near, es krimmu belepotan di sekitar mulutmu. Hahaha..." ujar Mello sambil menunjuk wajah Near dan tertawa kecil. Near mencoba membersihkan wajahnya, tapi hasilnya wajahnya malah semakin belepotan, membuat tawa Mello makin keras.

"Ini gara-gara porsi es krimnya terlalu besar untukku, tahu. Jangan tertawa," kata Near ketus. Mello akhirnya menghentikan tawanya.

"Sini, biar aku saja yang bersihkan..." ucap Mello. Jemarinya yang ramping mengusap pipi Near dengan lembut dan membersihkannya dari noda es krim.

"Terima kasih, Mello," timpal Near. Wajah ketusnya langsung berubah merah.

"Cih..." dengus Matt kesal. Ia menjilati es krim vanillanya dengan cepat dan brutal, seolah ingin menumpahkan semua kekesalannya pada es krim yang tidak bersalah itu. Mello menatap Matt dengan heran.

"Matt, kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya.

"Hah?" Matt menengokkan kepalanya pada Mello sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau memakan es krim itu seolah dia adalah orang yang menghancurkan PSP-mu dengan tidak berkeperi-gamer-an, tahu," canda Mello. Matt hampir tertawa, sudut bibirnya sudah terangkat, tapi begitu ingat kejadian tadi, ia langsung menelan kembali tawanya yang hampir keluar.

"Bukan urusanmu," sungut Matt. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, membuat Mello bingung.

"Apa ada yang membuatmu kesal?" tanya Near. Tumben sekali ia mau berbicara pada Matt. Pembuluh darah di pelipis Matt berkedut-kedut melihat wajah Near yang seakan tanpa dosa.

'Ya. _Kau_ yang membuatku kesal, Rambut Domba,' batin Matt. Ia diam selama beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada," jawab Matt akhirnya. Ia menggaruk pipinya. "Yah, maksudku... ada sih. Tapi sudahlah..."

"Matt, kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku, kok," ucap Mello sambil merangkul bahu Matt. "Kita teman baik, 'kan?" sambungnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Matt tidak tahu harus senang atau kecewa mendengar kata-kata Mello. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk balas merangkul bahu Mello dan berkata, "Ya, Mello. Kita teman baik."

Mello tersenyum lebih lebar. "Yah, tentu saja curhat padaku tidak gratis. Kau harus membelikanku setidaknya sepuluh batang cokelat!"

Matt sweatdropped seketika. Mello memang tidak pernah berubah... Sedangkan Near yang melihat Matt dan Mello saling berangkulan di depan matanya kini memakan es krimnya seolah es krim itu adalah orang yang telah merobohkan menara kartu yang ia susun dengan susah payah, penuh pengorbanan, keringat, darah dan air mata (lebay). Ada seorang lagi yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan Near. Dia adalah Beyond Birthday yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka bertiga secara diam-diam. Ia tidak kaget melihat Near—yang notabene seorang peri—karena sejak awal ia sudah menyadari keberadaan Near. Mata shinigami yang ia miliki memang membuat penglihatannya lebih baik 3,6 kali dari manusia pada umumnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membeberkan hal itu pada siapapun, karena ia memang tidak mau ikut campur masalah yang bukan urusannya. Urusannya hanya dengan Matt, bukan Near.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam di balik semak-semak layaknya ninja, akhirnya Beyond memutuskan untuk keluar dan menghampiri kedua pemuda dan satu peri tersebut.

"Beyond!" seru Matt kaget saat melihat kehadiran Beyond.

"Hi, all," sapa Beyond datar. Ia melirik Near yang sedang duduk dan menatapnya tajam.

'Dia memang sangat mirip dengan peri dalam ingatanku...' pikir Near.

"B..." desis Mello. Ia menelan ludah. Near sudah ketahuan.

"Tenang saja. Aku kesini bukan untuk mencari masalah maupun memberitahu keberadaan peri itu pada semua orang di Wammy..."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu, B?" tanya Mello setengah membentak.

"Sebelumnya... bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari bahu Matt?"

Mello dan Matt saling berpandangan. Sejak tadi mereka memang belum melepaskan rangkulan bahu mereka. Dengan muka sedikit bersemu, mereka melepaskan diri satu sama lain.

"Baiklah. Lalu sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?" tanya Mello lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Matt."

Mello mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada urusan apa kau dengan Matt?" tanya pemuda pirang itu dengan tampang tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Beyond dan Near bersamaan.

Mello menengokkan wajahnya pada Near, Near melirik pada Beyond, Beyond menatap Matt, dan Matt memasang ekspresi bertanya-tanya pada Mello.

Hening sesaat...

"Ehem..." Matt berdehem, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. "Sebaiknya kau menjawab pertanyaan tadi, Mells."

Mello tersentak. "Ah, aku... Aku hanya ingin tahu karena Matt temanku. Berurusan dengan Matt berarti berurusan denganku!" ujar Mello sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Walau kau temannya, menurutku itu agak sedikit kelewatan... Matt kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Matt secara berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin bicara..." tukas Beyond. Ia melirik Matt. "Benar kan, Matt?"

Matt menatap Mello sejenak, lalu Near, kemudian Beyond.

"Yeah," katanya singkat. "Biarkan aku bicara dengan B, Mello."

Mello menghela napas singkat. "Oke."

Dan Beyondpun segera menarik tangan Matt, menjauh dari Mello dan Near.

**XXX**

"Mau bicara apa, B?" tanya Matt langsung. Ia ditarik oleh Beyond menuju bagian dalam Wammy's House, tepat di depan kamar Beyond. Beyond tersenyum samar.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, Matt," ucapnya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Rasa penasaran Matt semakin meningkat. Beyond tidak pernah mengizinkan seorangpun memasuki kamarnya. Kalau ada yang masuk tanpa izin, meskipun itu Roger, maka bersiaplah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari seorang Beyond Birthday yang terkenal dapat membuat seseorang bermimpi sangat buruk selama empat puluh hari empat puluh malam. Mimpi buruk itu juga tidak tanggung-tanggung seramnya, misalnya mimpi dimutilasi, mata dicongkel, gusi dilukai dengan pecahan kaca, kaki dan tangan dipaku, dan sebagainya. Betul-betul mimpi yang mengerikan...

"Masuklah, Matt," ujar Beyond. Matt agak sedikit takut. Kamar Beyond sangat gelap walaupun sekarang masih siang. Rasanya kegelapan kamar itu seperti dapat menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Kenapa ragu, Matt? Tenanglah, di kamarku tidak ada monster," ucap B sedikit tergelak.

'Bisa saja monsternya adalah kau, B,' batin Matt. Namun akhirnya iapun melangkah masuk, diikuti Beyond di belakangnya. B menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Gelap sekali, B. Apa di sini tidak ada penerangan sedikitpun? Rasanya seperti berada di ruang bawah tanah..." gumam Matt sambil meraba-raba sekelilingnya, berharap tidak menyentuh sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti potongan tubuh, organ dalam, cairan merah kental berbau amis, atau benda-benda mengerikan lainnya.

"Tentu saja ada, Matt. Aku akan menyalakan lampunya," sahut B sambil menekan sakelar lampu. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang. Matt memejamkan matanya sedikit karena silau, lalu membukanya lagi. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui benda apa yang tertempel di dinding kamar B.

"B, itu... itu..." Matt tergagap sambil menunjuk 'benda-benda' yang tertempel di dinding.

Benda apakah itu? Bagaimana nasib BeMelArAt (Beyond, Mello, Near, Matt) selanjutnya? Berhasilkah usaha L untuk mencegah Ryuk mendatangi dunia manusia? Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya!

**To be continued...**

A/N: Maaf atas kebersambungan yang sangat tidak jelas ini. Berhubung author masih mencoba bangkit dari WB dan penyakit 'hilang mood buat ngetik fic', mohon dimaklumi... *bows* *ditimpuk rame-rame*

Review, please? *kitty eyes*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

**Genre**: Fantasy/Romance

**Pairing**: MelloNear, slight MattMello, BMatt dan LightL.

**Warning**: AU tapi masih bersetting di Wammy's House, shonen-ai, OOC, gaje, ngaco.

Don't like, don't read.

**A/N**: Ada sedikit ralat. Di chapter kemarin, aku nyebut 'benda-benda', tapi sekarang jadi 'benda' aja soalnya bendanya emang cuma ada satu. :P

Aku juga menyertakan flashback soalnya aku rasa kalian lupa bagaimana cerita fic ini. Kelamaan diapdet sih. *dihajar*

Happy reading~

_**Flashback**_

"_Masuklah, Matt," ujar Beyond. Matt agak sedikit takut. Kamar Beyond sangat gelap walaupun sekarang masih siang. Rasanya kegelapan kamar itu seperti dapat menelannya bulat-bulat._

"_Kenapa ragu, Matt? Tenanglah, di kamarku tidak ada monster," ucap B sedikit tergelak._

'_Bisa saja monsternya adalah kau, B,' batin Matt. Namun akhirnya iapun melangkah masuk, diikuti Beyond di belakangnya. B menutup pintu kamarnya._

"_Gelap sekali, B. Apa di sini tidak ada penerangan sedikitpun? Rasanya seperti berada di ruang bawah tanah..." gumam Matt sambil meraba-raba sekelilingnya, berharap tidak menyentuh sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti potongan tubuh, organ dalam, cairan merah kental berbau amis, atau benda-benda mengerikan lainnya._

"_Tentu saja ada, Matt. Aku akan menyalakan lampunya," sahut B sambil menekan sakelar lampu. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi terang benderang. Matt memejamkan matanya sedikit karena silau, lalu membukanya lagi. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui benda apa yang tertempel di dinding kamar B._

"_B, itu... itu..." Matt tergagap sambil menunjuk benda yang tertempel di dinding._

**.**

**Wish**

**By: Li Chylee**

Matt menatap tidak percaya pada Beyond. Ia tidak pernah menyangka B akan melakukan hal ini.

"Sudah lama aku ingin menunjukkan ini padamu, Matt," ucap B sambil menyeringai kecil. Ia mendekati Matt lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Indah, bukan?"

Matt tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulutnya mendadak terasa kering.

"Aku cukup puas dengan hasilnya. Kurasa aku berbakat jadi seorang seniman," ucap B lagi. Matt kembali menatap benda yang tertempel di dinding kamar B dengan napas tertahan.

Sebuah lukisan. Lukisan diri Matt yang tampak sangat mirip dengan aslinya. Tapi ini bukan lukisan biasa, melainkan _lukisan darah_. Matt berharap itu hanya cat merah tua biasa, tapi dilihat seperti apapun, warnanya benar-benar seperti darah sungguhan. Darah yang telah mengering. Matt bergidik.

'Dengan darah siapa kau melukis ini, B?' batin Matt. Ia ingin menanyakannya secara langsung, tapi ia terlalu takut. 'Apakah kau sudah membunuh seseorang? Kenapa kau menunjukkan lukisan ini padaku? Mengapa kau melibatkanku dalam pembunuhanmu?'

"Aku mengerjakan ini sejak sebulan yang lalu. Yah, prosesnya memang cukup lama, karena 'cat'nya juga terbatas," jelas B tanpa memedulikan raut ketakutan Matt. "Apa kau menyukainya, Matt?"

Kalau saja lukisan itu terbuat dari cat air atau cat minyak, tentu saja Matt akan menyukainya, karena lukisan itu sangat indah. Tapi ini... _cat darah_?

Matt merasa mual.

"Apa kau sudah membunuh seseorang, B?" tanya Matt dengan suara bergetar tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan B sebelumnya.

Mata B menyipit. Ia tidak menyangka Matt akan beranggapan seperti itu.

"Ayolah, Matt, walaupun aku terlihat sedikit aneh dan menyeramkan, mana mungkin aku tega membunuh seseorang?"

"Lalu itu... darah siapa?"

B terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab.

"…Darahku."

Matt membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Yang benar saja, B! Kenapa kau memakai darahmu sendiri untuk melukisku? Kau sudah gila?" bentak Matt.

Mata hitam B berpendar sedih. Senyuman pahit terpampang jelas di wajah pucatnya.

"Mungkin aku memang sudah hampir gila. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu setiap hari terus lengket dengan si Nomor Dua—maksudku Mello. Hatiku rasanya sangat sakit, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk memisahkanmu darinya. Itu membuatku sedikit frustasi. Aku menyakiti tubuhku sendiri supaya aku tidak memikirkan rasa sakit di hatiku... dan itu cukup berguna." B bergumam sambil menatap Matt.

Tangan Matt mengepal. Ia tidak pernah menyangka B adalah seorang masokis. Selama ini ia mengira B bukanlah seseorang yang akan melakukan hal seekstrim itu hanya karena masalah seperti ini. Dan sakit hatinya itu... gara-gara Matt dekat dengan Mello? Sebuah fakta lain yang membuatnya lebih terkejut.

"Coba kulihat tanganmu," ucap Matt sambil meraih tangan B dan menggulung lengan bajunya. Terdapat banyak bekas luka sayatan di situ. Beberapa terlihat sudah sembuh, tapi lebih banyak yang terlihat baru. Matt meringis lalu memeriksa tangan B yang satunya lagi. Hasilnya sama. Jari-jari Matt bergetar.

"Aku menyukaimu, Matt. Aku sudah mencoba menunjukkannya padamu. Aku selalu berada di dekatmu, selalu tersenyum saat kau menyapaku. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Kau selalu melihat ke arah Mello. Maka kuputuskan untuk membuat lukisan darah ini dan menunjukkannya padamu, agar kau tahu sedalam apa perasaanku padamu... Agar kau mau melihatku..." ucap B.

Matt terpaku mendengar untaian kalimat itu. Dia memang tidak pernah menyadari perasaan B padanya. Semua ucapan B benar. Ia selalu melihat Mello. Mello yang menganggapnya tidak lebih dari teman baik. Ia teringat kata-kata Mello tadi.

'_Kita teman baik, kan?'_

Matt berharap ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih spesial lagi di hati Mello. Bukan sekedar sahabat, tapi kekasih. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. Jauh dalam lubuk hati Matt, sebenarnya ia menyadari perasaan Mello padanya tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi cinta.

"Matt, jadilah kekasihku."

Ucapan B membuyarkan lamunan Matt. B memeluk Matt erat dan membelai helaian rambut merah Matt dengan lembut.

"Cobalah untuk menyukaiku. Aku tahu kau menyukai Mello, tapi aku bersedia menunggu sampai kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Apakah lukisan darah ini belum cukup untuk membuatmu berpaling padaku...?" tanya B.

Matt hanya terdiam dalam pelukan B. Ia kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia terjebak dalam dilema. Perasaannya pada Mello tidak bisa hilang semudah itu. Namun jika Mello tak akan pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, untuk apa dia menunggu? Saat ini ada seseorang yang mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Mengapa tidak mencoba untuk menerima dan membalas perasaannya?

"B, aku..." Matt membasahi bibirnya dengan gugup sebelum dia melanjutkan. "Aku bersedia..."

Mata B membulat. Ia merasa antara percaya dan tidak percaya akan kenyataan ini. Mungkin saja ini cuma mimpi dan ia akan terbangun dengan rasa kecewa memenuhi hatinya, seperti biasa. Tapi kehangatan tubuh Matt yang berada dalam pelukannya akhirnya bisa membuat ia percaya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan...

"Terima kasih, Matt..." bisik B pelan. "Kau takkan menyesal telah memilihku," janjinya sambil menatap mata _emerald_ Matt.

"Kuharap begitu, B," jawab Matt.

**XXX**

Mello menatap kosong pada pemandangan di depannya.

"Near..." bisiknya pelan.

"Apa?" sahut Near yang sedang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon di sebelah Mello.

Mello menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang salah sedang terjadi. Ia merasa gelisah sejak Matt pergi dengan B.

"Near, aku merasakan firasat buruk."

"Tentang apa?" tanya peri berambut putih itu sambil memerhatikan wajah Mello.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga ingin tahu firasat burukku ini mengenai apa," desah Mello. Ia memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana, menghindari tatapan Near.

Near terdiam. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Mello merasa lebih baik. Akhirnya ia mengepakkan sayap putihnya dan terbang tepat ke hadapan Mello. Near menarik napas panjang, mengeluarkannya perlahan, dan mencoba sebisa mungkin mengeluarkan kekuatan sihirnya. Setidaknya ia adalah peri, kan? Tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk melakukan sihir.

'Aku ingin membuat Mello merasa tenang... Aku ingin membuat perasaan Mello lebih baik...' pikirnya berulang-ulang. Untuk sesaat, tidak ada yang terjadi. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan kekuatan aneh menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh Mello.

Mello mengangkat wajahnya, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Tepat di depannya, tubuh Near tampak berpendar diselimuti cahaya berwarna keperakan. Mata Mello membulat.

"Near, kau..." desis pemuda pirang itu.

Near sendiri tampak sedikit terkejut dengan munculnya cahaya itu. Ia memerhatikan telapak tangannya dan mendapati bagian itu bersinar lebih terang dari bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Walaupun sedikit ragu, dengan mengikuti instingnya, Near meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dada Mello. Cahaya itu tampak meresap ke dalam tubuh Mello, membuat ia merasakan kehangatan mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Dan perasaan tidak enak yang dirasakannya tadi secara ajaib berangsur-angsur sirna.

Perlahan cahaya yang menyelimuti tubuh Near ikut menghilang. Near pun melepaskan tangannya dari dada Mello. Mello menatapnya dengan takjub.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Near sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mello menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dengan semangat ia berkata, "Tadi kau melakukan sihir! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu terjadi tiba-tiba," sahut Near sambil memelintir rambutnya.

"Kurasa itu terjadi karena bagaimanapun, kau adalah peri. Benar begitu, kan? Kau berbeda dariku, Near. Kau bisa melakukan sihir, sedangkan aku tidak," ucap Mello.

Near merasakan ada sebuah duri tajam yang menancap di hatinya dan menimbulkan perasaan tak enak.

Ia dan Mello berbeda.

Hal itu membuat Near merasa pesimis perasaannya pada Mello akan terbalas.

'Tunggu. Mengapa aku takut perasaanku tidak akan terbalas? Perasaan apa yang kumaksud?' pikir Near.

"Mello," sebuah suara muncul dan menginterupsi kegiatan berpikir Near.

"Matt!" Mello berseru sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia merasa lega sahabatnya itu telah kembali dari tempat B dengan selamat tanpa kehilangan satu pun anggota tubuhnya. Tapi sesuatu terasa mengganggu penglihatannya. B berjalan di sebelah Matt, dan mereka bergandengan tangan. Bukan gandengan tangan biasa, tapi gandengan tangan ala... kekasih?

Apa maksudnya ini?

Mello melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri kedua pemuda itu.

"B, kenapa kau menggenggam tangan Matt?" tanya Mello sengit.

"Karena sekarang Matt kekasihku," jawab B singkat.

Mello menatap B dan Matt bergantian seolah dia sedang melihat hantu di siang bolong. Matt menundukkan pandangannya dari Mello, sedang B menampakkan seringai tipis di wajahnya. Near memerhatikan pemandangan itu dengan wajah datar, walau ia pun tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Mello ketika mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya, Matt...?"

Matt tidak menjawab, namun ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mello.

"Apa itu benar?" Mello bertanya sekali lagi.

B mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Matt, seolah memberi kekuatan pada Matt untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mello. Ia ingin Mello mendengar itu dari mulut Matt sendiri.

"Benar, Mello."

Mello menganga mendengar jawaban Matt. Keningnya berkerut. Matanya melebar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, status sahabatnya itu sudah berubah menjadi kekasih rival abadinya.

"Jangan bercanda, Matt...! Bukannya kau tahu bahwa B adalah musuhku? Sahabatku berpacaran dengan musuhku? Apakah kalian sedang bersekongkol untuk mengerjaiku?" bentak Mello. Ia merenggut bahu Matt dan mencoba melepaskan Matt dari B, namun B tidak semudah itu menyerahkan Matt.

"Kami tidak sedang mengerjaimu. Dan sebaiknya kau melepaskan Matt," ujar Beyond.

"Kau yang harusnya melepaskan Matt, Brengsek!" salak Mello.

"Khu khu khu... benar-benar pertengkaran yang konyol."

Matt, Mello, dan Beyond menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mereka tidak merasa mengenal suara tersebut. Near pun mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat seorang makhluk aneh tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

**XXX**

"Begitu. Permasalahan yang cukup rumit juga ya..." gumam Reiji Namikawa. Konselor terbaik di Dunia Peri yang sangat digandrungi oleh peri-peri muda itu mengusap dagunya dengan gaya yang dapat membuat Albert Einstein sekalipun terkesan. Aura intelek yang terpancar dari dirinya menyiratkan bahwa ia bisa memecahkan masalah serumit apapun. L yang tengah duduk dengan gayanya yang khas di hadapan pria berambut hitam panjang itu hanya menatap Reiji dengan matanya yang besar. Kantung mata yang menggelayut di bawah mata L kelihatannya semakin tebal gara-gara masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Apakah Reiji-san memiliki saran supaya Nate dapat tetap tinggal di dunia manusia?" tanya L.

"Menurutku, kita harus mencari putra mahkota lain untuk Dunia Peri..."

"Saya juga sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu, tapi sulit rasanya mencari pengganti Nate," timpal L. Ia menggigit ibu jarinya dan berpikir. "Apakah Reiji-san punya rekomendasi siapa peri yang cocok untuk menggantikan posisi Nate?"

Reiji tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana dengan Putri Sayu?"

L mengerutkan alisnya yang tak terlihat.

"Sayu-chan...? Tapi Reiji-san kan tahu dia tidak sejenius Nate."

"Kurasa untuk menjadi penerus tahta, kejeniusan bukanlah persyaratan paling utama. Putri Sayu adalah peri yang baik dan rakyat pun mencintainya karena ia tidak sombong walaupun ia adalah adik kandung Raja Light. Saya sendiri merasa para peri akan lebih senang jika dipimpin oleh Putri Sayu yang manis dan ceria daripada Pangeran Nate yang dingin dan datar itu. Ah, maaf, saya tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan Pangeran Nate. Saya hanya mengemukakan pendapat saja..." jelas Reiji.

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana caranya agar Light-kun mau menerima ide ini?"

"Itu mudah. Kuncinya ada pada Anda."

"Apa?"

Reiji bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah L. Kepalanya terjulur mendekati telinga L dan ia pun berbisik, "Bukankah Raja Light sangat mencintai Anda?"

L mengernyitkan wajahnya. Matanya yang besar melebar, membuat ia semakin terlihat seperti panda.

Light mencintainya.

Tentu saja. Itu kuncinya.

L menyunggingkan senyuman tipis pada Reiji yang telah duduk kembali di kursinya. Ternyata pemecahan masalah ini lebih sederhana daripada yang ia duga.

"Terima kasih, Reiji-san. Sekarang saya tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan."

Reiji membalas senyum L dengan senyuman tulus.

"Saya mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Pangeran Nate maupun Dunia Peri. Semoga Anda berhasil."

**XXX**

"Pangeran Nate, aku datang menjemputmu atas perintah Raja Light." Sosok bersayap hitam itu menyeringai pada Near yang membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

Mata hitam Near meneliti makhluk itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Ia merasa pernah bertemu dengannya, entah di mana. Ingatannya terasa kacau. Ia bisa merasakan kalau ia sudah melupakan hal yang sangat penting, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu hal apa itu.

Raja Light... Raja Light... Raja Light...

..._Light-kun._

Ia ingat sekarang. Raja Light yang dimaksud makhluk ini pastilah 'Light-kun' yang pernah muncul dalam ingatannya. 'Light-kun' itu... peri berambut cokelat dan bersayap merah yang entah kenapa terasa menyebalkan itu... ternyata adalah seorang raja?

Dan barusan ia dipanggil 'Pangeran Nate'. Kalau begitu, Near adalah anak dari Light? Lalu siapa peri berambut hitam bernama L yang menawarinya es krim stroberi itu?

Sebuah ingatan yang terasa kabur dalam benak Near perlahan berubah jelas. Ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri sedang bermain puzzle di sebuah sudut kamar istana yang luas dan megah. Tubuhnya yang mungil terbenam di antara menara yang terbuat dari ratusan atau bahkan mungkin ribuan kartu domino yang disusun rapi. Wajahnya begitu dingin, tanpa emosi dan terlihat tidak memiliki minat apapun kecuali memecahkan sebuah puzzle rumit yang membentuk sebuah huruf.

L.

Puzzle itu berhasil ia susun, tapi tidak tampak sedikitpun ekspresi puas di wajahnya walaupun ia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan puzzle tersebut. Ia beralih pada mainan robot-robotan di sampingnya. Seorang peri yang berpakaian seperti pelayan masuk, membawa kereta dorong berisi makanan. Pelayan itu memintanya untuk makan dengan wajah takut-takut. Ia tidak menjawab maupun menoleh. Hanya terus memainkan robot-robotannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Apakah itu dirinya?

Apakah peri yang berwajah serupa dengannya itu benar-benar dirinya?

Mengapa ia merasa sangat berbeda? Mengapa ia merasa itu bukan dirinya?

"...kan..."

Samar-samar Near mendengar sebuah suara yang seperti datang dari kejauhan.

"...tikan..."

Near merasa ia melayang tinggi hingga menyentuh langit yang kelabu, lalu terhempas ke tanah yang keras.

"HENTIKAN, KATAKU!"

Teriakan Mello membuat Near mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak kemana-mana. Dari tadi ia hanya berdiri di situ. Tapi benaknya tadi seolah pergi ke tempat yang amat jauh. Jauh dari jangkauan Mello. Near tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa leganya ia saat melihat Mello berada di depan matanya, berusaha merampas tongkat sihir makhluk bersayap hitam yang memancarkan sinar keemasan dari ujungnya. Sinar keemasan itu tadinya megarah tepat ke arah Near, tapi berkat usaha keras Mello, akhirnya tongkat itu terjatuh ke tanah dan terguling jauh dari jangkauan makhluk bertampang mengerikan itu.

"Near, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mello dengan nada khawatir yang tidak bisa disembunyikan dalam suaranya. Near hanya mengangguk pelan walau ia merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Brengsek?" seru Mello.

"Khu khu khu… aku hanya mencoba mengembalikan ingatannya. Dan jangan memanggilku dengan kasar begitu. Begini begini, aku punya nama, tahu. Aku penyihir Ryuk yang termasyur, terkece, terkeren, terhebat, ter-_awesome_, teryahut, dan ter-ter yang lainnya di antara semua penyihir di Dunia Peri. Kalau kau mau meminta tanda tanganku, nanti saja ya. Aku masih punya urusan dengan Pangeran Nate," jelas Ryuk dengan kadar kepercayaan diri tingkat dewa.

"Apa aku kelihatan seperti orang yang ingin meminta tanda tanganmu?" jawab Mello sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sementara itu, tanpa Ryuk ketahui, tongkat sihirnya yang terjatuh tadi sedang dipungut oleh Matt dan B secara berbarengan. Sentuhan yang tercipta antara tangan mereka membuat pipi Matt sedikit berwarna _pink._ Melihat hal itu, B menyeringai tipis. Ia terpaksa menahan keinginannya untuk membawa kabur Matt dari tempat ini dan meninggalkan tiga makhluk di depannya menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri, karena ia tahu Matt pasti akan lebih memilih untuk menemani Mello daripada membiarkan B melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membuat pipinya lebih memerah lagi. Namun ia tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk menatap wajah _blushing_ Matt yang menurutnya sangat manis.

Dan tanpa sadar, B dan Matt pun terus membungkuk dalam posisi siap mengambil tongkat sihir itu sambil saling menatap.

"Hei kalian berdua, daripada bertatapan ala sinetron, lebih baik kalian mengembalikan tongkat sihirku," ujar Ryuk.

Matt terlonjak dan dengan refleks mengakhiri kontak matanya dengan B, lalu menarik tangannya yang tadinya tertutup oleh tangan B yang lebih besar. B hanya tersenyum kecil, meraih tongkat itu dan berdiri tegak sambil menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Tongkat sihir ini sangat menarik. Apakah manusia bisa menggunakan ini untuk melakukan sihir?" tanya B.

"Hei, tidak ada sesi tanya-jawab di sini. Kembalikan saja tongkat sihirku sebelum aku mengambilnya dengan paksa. Raja Light tidak akan suka kalau aku dan Pangeran Nate tidak segera kembali secepatnya ke Dunia Peri."

"Near akan tetap di sini," sergah Mello. "Ia sudah memutuskan akan tinggal di sini. Bersama_ku_," tegasnya.

"Khu khu khu… memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mencegahku membawa Pangeran Nate pulang? Kau hanya bocah pirang ingusan umur dua belas tahun. Lucu sekali kalau kau berpikir kau bisa mengalahkanku," ejek Ryuk.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan tanpa tongkat sihirmu? Kalau kau memang berani, ayo kita berkelahi dengan tangan kosong!" tantang Mello.

"Mello, hentikan."

Suara itu membuat Mello menoleh. Ia melihat Near sedang terbang ke arahnya dan makhluk mungil serba putih itu pun mendarat di pundak Mello.

"Tidak ada gunanya menantang dia berkelahi. Dia tetap berbahaya walaupun tanpa tongkat sihir. Jangan sampai kau melukai dirimu sendiri," ujar Near.

"Nasihat yang bagus, Pangeran Nate. Kau memang jenius. Nah, sebaiknya ingatanmu cepat dipulihkan dan kita pergi menemui 'ayah'mu."

Near terdiam. Ia tidak mau ingatannya kembali. Ingatan yang muncul di kepalanya tadi hanya membuat ia merasa tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

"… Apakah seluruh ingatanku saat ini akan dihapus dan digantikan oleh ingatanku yang dulu?" tanya Near.

"Itu tergantung keputusan Raja Light. Untuk saat ini, ia lebih memprioritaskan untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu yang hilang. Kau harus ingat bahwa kau adalah putra mahkota Dunia Peri yang akan melanjutkan kepemimpinan Raja Light di masa depan. Tempatmu bukan di sini, Pangeran Nate. Kau lihat sendiri betapa kau berbeda dengan manusia yang ada di sekitarmu. Membiarkanmu tinggal lebih lama di sini sangat berbahaya untuk keselamatanmu dan masa depan Dunia Peri. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali, Pangeran Nate."

"…"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Near. Kau punya pilihan untuk tetap di sini. Aku tidak mau kau pergi. Ingat, kau belum mengabulkan satu pun permohonanku, padahal aku sudah menolongmu, kan? Pokoknya kau harus tetap di sini, karena aku menyayangimu!"

Kata-kata itu menyembur keluar begitu saja dari mulut Mello, tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu.

Matt, Near, dan bahkan Mello sendiri pun terhenyak mendengar kalimat itu.

B yang menyadari pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya syok, segera membuat wajah Matt berpaling padanya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau dengar, B? Ternyata aku kalah dari peri berambut domba itu. Aku yang sejak kecil tumbuh bersama Mello kalah darinya…" desis Matt.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah kau pikirkan, Matty. Kurasa Mello memang bodoh karena lebih memilih dia daripada kau. Tidak heran dia selalu jadi si Nomor Dua…"

Di tempat lain yang tidak jauh dari tempat B memeluk Matt, Near memasang wajah penuh keterkejutan, seolah-olah dia baru saja tersengat listrik jutaan volt. Pengakuan Mello tidak hanya membuatnya terkejut, tapi juga membuat ia dilanda rasa bahagia dan cemas di saat bersamaan. Walau Mello mengatakan ia menyanginya, tapi rasa sayang itu belum jelas dalam bentuk seperti apa.

'Apakah Mello memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?' batin Near. 'Apakah rasa sayang yang ia miliki sama dengan perasaanku yang tidak bisa kudefinisikan ini? Sebenarnya perasaan yang kumiliki untuk Mello itu disebut apa?' pikirnya. Ternyata otak peri kecil yang jenius itu begitu bodoh dalam urusan seperti ini…

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Raja Light menyuruhku membawa Pangeran Nate sebelum ia sadar bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia, tapi sepertinya terlambat," ujar Ryuk, memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Mello syok. "Jatuh… cinta…?"

"Benar. Itu yang dikatakan oleh Peramal Rem. Walaupun tadinya aku sangat meragukan peri sedingin Pangeran Nate bisa jatuh cinta."

"Penyihir Ryuk, jangan berkata tidak sopan tentang Nate. Kau bisa dihukum tidak mendapat jatah apel selama sebulan."

Sebuah suara lain yang asing di telinga Mello terdengar. Dan saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, ia tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak membelalak lebar.

"Ratu L!"

"L-sama…"

"Peri Panda!"

Berbagai reaksi muncul saat semua orang di sekitarnya melihat kehadirannya, tapi L tidak peduli. Ia terbang ke arah Near sambil menyeret seorang peri berambut cokelat dan bersayap merah. Di belakangnya ada seorang peri wanita berambut hitam panjang dan bersayap _pink_ serta beberapa peri yang berpakaian seperti pasukan kerajaan.

"Kelihatannya kau senang berada di sini, Nate," ujar L begitu ia sampai di hadapan Near.

"Ya, L-sama. Berkat seseorang," jawab Near seraya melirik Mello.

Sepasang mata _onyx_ bertemu dengan sepasang mata _onxy_ lainnya. L dan Near saling menatap dengan intens. Entah kerinduan atau bukan yang Near temukan dalam sorot mata L, tapi ia senang ia bisa melihat _onxy_-hitam-yang-dikelilingi-kantung-mata-tebal itu lagi.

"Nate… sudah saatnya untuk memutuskan nasibmu. Apakah kau diizinkan untuk tetap tinggal di sini atau tidak."

Otot-otot di wajah Near menegang. Ia mengepalkan tangan mungilnya, menunggu L menyebutkan keputusan yang telah diambil mengenai nasibnya. Dan ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga ia bisa tetap di sini, bersama Mello. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan…

**to be continued…**

A/N: *sigh* sudah berapa lama aku nggak meng-apdet fic ini? Apa? Hampir setahun? Kok ga kerasa ya? =.='a *dihajarin sampe rata dengan tanah(?)*

Gomen apdetnya lama banget. Dan saat udah diapdet pun, bersambungnya ga ngenakin gini. Gomen, gomen, gomen~~~ .

Saat ini aku beneran sibuk sama macam-macam hal, jadi… .

Yah, minta reviewnya aja deh! Kalo nggak ada yang review, aku bisa tambah males ngapdet. T.T *PLAK*

Review please~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

**Genre**: Fantasy/Romance

**Pairing**: MelloNear, slight MattMello, BMatt dan LightL.

**Warning**: AU tapi masih bersetting di Wammy's House, shonen-ai, OOC, gaje, ngaco.

Don't like, don't read.

**A/N**: Aloha semuanya~ masih pada inget kan sama fic yang kubikin dari zaman batu(?) ini? ^_^ *kepedean gila* Maaf ya update-nya bikin lumutan sampe fosilan(?). Aku sungguh menghargai kalian yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk meng-RnR fic ini :D

Yosh, langsung saja~

**Wish**

**By: Li Chylee**

_**Flashback**_

"_Nate… sudah saatnya untuk memutuskan nasibmu. Apakah kau diizinkan untuk tetap tinggal di sini atau tidak."_

_Otot-otot di wajah Near menegang. Ia mengepalkan tangan mungilnya, menunggu L menyebutkan keputusan yang telah diambil mengenai nasibnya. Dan ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga ia bisa tetap di sini, bersama Mello. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan…_

…

"Sebelumnya ada yang harus kau tahu, Nate…" Suara bariton L memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta di tempat itu. "Light-kun sama sekali tidak setuju jika kau tetap di sini. Itu menyalahi peraturan kerajaan. Kau sudah diangkat sebagai penerus tahta di hadapan seluruh rakyat dan para leluhur. Selain itu, tidak ada seorang peri pun yang mampu menandangi kemampuan berpikirmu. Kau adalah peri paling cerdas yang pernah saya temui, selain Light-kun…"

Near bisa merasakan seringaian bangga yang ditampilkan Light sangat mengiritasi matanya, namun untunglah seringaian itu segera lenyap saat tatapan menusuk L diarahkan pada sang raja.

"Walaupun begitu, saya sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Light-kun. Menyuruhmu kembali ke Dunia Peri hanya akan membuatmu kembali menjadi Nate River yang dingin, lebih dingin daripada suhu air sungai Natey di dunia kita, tempat saya menemukanmu ketika kau masih bayi, Nate…"

Suara teriakan tertahan terdengar menyeruak dari barisan pasukan kerajaan yang terkejut mendengar fakta ini. Yang mereka tahu, Nate memang anak adopsi, tapi mereka tidak pernah tahu asal muasal peri berkulit salju itu dan tidak ada yang berani mencari tahu, sebab L sudah jelas-jelas melarang siapapun menanyakan hal tersebut padanya. Bahkan Light pun tidak tahu jati diri Near yang sebenarnya.

"Saat saya menemukanmu terbaring tanpa pakaian yang cukup tebal untuk menghalau dinginnya suhu di tempat itu, saya langsung tahu bahwa kau istimewa. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresimu yang tidak wajar untuk seorang bayi. Sorot matamu begitu mirip dengan sorot mata saya. Saya langsung mendapat keyakinan bahwa kau adalah penerus tahta yang saya dan Light-kun cari," L menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lagi kisah yang sudah ia tutupi selama bertahun-tahun. "Tapi demi membuatmu menjadi penerus tahta, saya telah melakukan perbuatan yang sangat tidak adil untukmu, Nate."

Near tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menanggapi kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh peri berambut raven di depannya. Sementara itu, Mello pun tidak berani memotong permbicaraan yang sangat serius itu. Lagipula ia penasaran dengan masa lalu Near. Sebenarnya dia itu siapa, datang dari mana, dan semalam berbuat apa? –plak-

"Nate, sebenarnya kau bukanlah seorang peri…"

_Jawsdrop_ semua makhluk yang ada di situ pun tak dapat tertahan lagi. Tapi yang _jawsdrop_-nya paling lebay tentu saja Ryuk. Penyihir berwajah abstrak itu melotot ala ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang sedang menonton sinetron 'Anakku Bukan Anakku'.

"Saya merubahmu menjadi peri dengan bantuan pertapa Armonia Jastin Beyonddlemason. Kau dikirim ke Dunia Peri oleh mendiang ibumu, Amane Misa."

"A-Amane Misa!?" Light hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin! Bukankah Misa sudah menikah dengan Demegawa dan hidup bahagia di wilayah selatan Dunia Peri? Kenapa dia bisa mempunyai anak seorang manusia?!"

"Tidak, Light-kun. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa Amane Misa tidak pernah mencintai siapapun seperti dia mencintaimu. Walau sudah ditolak berkali-kali olehmu, dia tidak pernah menyerah, kan?" L memelototkan mata pandanya, membuat semua orang di sana bergidik ngeri. "Ia menikah dengan Demegawa hanya karena diancam. Jika Misa tidak mau menikah dengannya, Demegawa mengancam akan menyerahkan pada Light-kun dokumen rahasia mengenai percobaan pembunuhan yang sering dilakukan Misa untuk menyingkirkan saya."

"Misa melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padamu?!" Light berseru murka.

"Ya. Misa tahu kalau Light-kun sampai mengetahui hal ini, Light-kun pasti akan sangat membencinya, makanya dia setuju untuk menikah dengan Demegawa. Jika Demegawa tidak mengetahui rahasia Misa, bisa saja Misa terus berusaha mengenyahkan saya dari sisi Light-kun."

Kali ini Light tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Jika saja Misa ada di sana, mungkin Light sudah mencincangnya hidup-hidup. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti L-chan tercintanya walaupun hanya seujung rambut! (kecuali kalau dia sendiri yang jiwa BDSM-nya kambuh -_-)

"Sudah puluhan kali dia mencoba melakukan pembunuhan terencana terhadap saya, mulai dari memberikan saya biskuit panda beracun, menyuruh seorang pemburu untuk menembak saya, menjebak saya dengan rumah kue, dan masih banyak percobaan pembunuhan lainnya yang tidak bisa saya sebutkan satu per satu," jelas L. "Namun saya beruntung karena semua percobaan yang ia lakukan selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Saya tidak akan tertipu dengan jebakan murahan begitu."

"Apakah maksud L-sama... ibu saya adalah seorang pembunuh?" Near bertanya dengan ekspresi yang sukar dijelaskan. Antara sedih, kecewa, marah, dan datar(?).

"Tidak, ibumu bukan pembunuh, Nate. Buktinya sampai saat ini saya masih hidup," L tersenyum samar dan mengusap pipi Near dengan lembut. "Ibumu hanya seorang gadis yang terlalu terobsesi dengan cintanya pada Light-kun."

"Tapi jika satu dari sekian percobaan pembunuhan itu berhasil, maka L-sama akan..." Near menggigit bibirnya, mencoba menahan air mata kesedihan yang mengancam menyeruak dari mata _onyx_-nya. "Saya tidak akan bisa memaafkannya, walau dia ibu kandung saya sendiri. L-sama jauh lebih berharga dari siapapun..." lanjutnya sambil memeluk L.

"Hei, hei, jangan mencoba menggoda _My_ L-chan ya! Dia milikku!" ujar Light merusak suasana.

"Emm... ano, maaf kalau aku lancang bertanya. Tapi, boleh aku tahu siapa ayah Near yang sebenarnya?" Tiba-tiba Mello yang sedari tadi terpukau dengan cerita hidup Near yang sangat sinetronis itu angkat bicara.

"Ayah Nate... saya sendiri tidak tahu, tapi tidak mungkin Nate adalah anak Demegawa. Kejeniusan Nate yang sangat langka itu tidak mungkin diturunkan dari pria rumpi macam Demegawa."

"D-Demegawa pria rumpi?" Kemarahan Light mereda dan ia mulai tertawa gaje. Tapi ketika ia sadar semua pasukan kerajaan memperhatikannya dengan tatapan komikal ia pun ber-uhuk-uhuk lalu kembali ke _cool mode._

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya Misa Amane dan ayahnya yang manusia itu bersatu? Bukankah peri dan manusia tidak bisa bersama?" Mello bertanya lagi dengan keponya.

"Mengenai masalah ini, mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Penyihir Rem. Sejak dulu, Rem mempunyai perasaan istimewa pada Misa. Mungkin saja dia menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk mengubah Misa menjadi manusia."

"Dan tujuan Misa menjadi manusia adalah...?"

"Jadi artis."

Gubrak. Semua yang ada di situ langsung terjengkang dengan tidak elit.

"Misa mungkin lelah menghadapi kerumpian Demegawa dan ia juga frustasi karena tidak bisa mendapatkan Light-kun, makanya ia ingin jadi artis di dunia manusia. Ia ingin dicintai oleh semua orang."

"Jadi selain mempunyai bakat pembunuh, ibu kandung saya juga orang yang haus perhatian?" Near pundung.

"Walaupun begitu, dia tetap ibumu, Nate. Kau harus menghormatinya. Apalagi dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengirimmu ke Dunia Peri menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatan sihir di saat terakhirnya. Mungkin ia ingin kau dibesarkan di tempat yang sama seperti ia dibesarkan dulu."

Near terdiam sesaat, lalu bertanya, "Apakah ayah saya masih hidup?"

"Siapa tahu? Saya tidak berminat untuk menyelidiki suami manusia Amane Misa lebih jauh. Mungkin ia masih hidup, mungkin tidak. Lagipula, walaupun egois, saya ingin kau menganggap saya dan Light-kun sebagai 'ayah'mu..."

"L-sama..."

Kali ini air mata Near tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Ia terharu menyadari bahwa L begitu tulus menyayanginya sebagai seorang 'ayah'. Walaupun Light mungkin tidak menyayanginya seperti L, tapi Near masih ingat, saat ia masih kanak-kanak, Light pernah mengajaknya bermain seharian di taman istana sampai mereka lelah dan tertidur bersama. Mungkin Light hampir tidak pernah menunjukkannya, tapi Near tahu, Light bangga memilikinya.

"Nate, kau dilahirkan sebagai manusia, tapi tetap memiliki darah peri, bahkan kau dibesarkan di Dunia Peri. Alasan saya mengirimmu ke dunia manusia, selain untuk membuatmu belajar bersosialisasi, juga untuk membuatmu merasakan seperti apa hidup di dunia tempat kau sebenarnya dilahirkan. Dan sekarang kau jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia..."

Pipi Near memerah mendengar ini. Jatuh cinta? Hal itu tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikirannya. Yang ia tahu, Mello membuatnya merasakan banyak hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan. Jantung yang berdebar, pipi yang memerah, kebutuhan untuk selalu berada di dekatnya, dan... rasa cemburu pada Matt atau siapapun yang mendekati Mello.

"Jika kau tetap ingin tinggal di sini, saya bisa meminta Pertapa Armonia untuk mengubahmu menjadi manusia lagi dan tahta kerajaan akan diberikan pada Sayu-chan."

Near melirik seorang peri perempuan bersayap _pink _yang sedari tadi terdiamdi sisi Light tersenyum padanya. Di balik senyum itu, Near tahu ada perasaan gugup yang melandanya. Bibinya itu adalah seorang gadis yang polos dan ceria. Mengemban tugas berat sebagai pewaris tahta tentu merupakan sebuah beban baginya. Apakah Near tega menyerahkan beban itu pada Sayu?

"Tapi, sekali kau diubah menjadi manusia, kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke Dunia Peri lagi, sebab itu akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Ukuran tubuhmu akan menjadi terlalu besar untuk dunia kami. Dan lagi, kau akan kehilangan sebagian besar kekuatan sihirmu. Kekuatan itu tidak akan cukup untuk membuatmu kembali ke Dunia Peri. Kau harus memilih, Nate. Saya percaya, di balik tubuh mungilmu, kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan hal ini," lanjut L.

Lama Near tidak bersuara. Baginya ini adalah keputusan yang sangat berat, yang dapat menentukan kehidupannya di masa yang akan datang. Apakah ia lebih suka tinggal di Dunia Peri bersama L, Light, Sayu, dan pelayan-pelayan serta rakyatnya, atau justru ia lebih suka tinggal bersama Mello di sini? Ia tidak bisa memilih salah satu di antaranya. Tinggal di dunia manusia bersama Mello memang pilihan yang mudah untuknya, namun ia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai penerus tahta. Ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia tidak bersama dengan L, figur yang telah melekat dalam ingatan Near sebagai ayah maupun panutan hidupnya.

"Near, kau akan tetap di sini kan?" Suara lirih yang berasal dari pemuda berambut pirang itu menggoyahkan pendirian sang peri mungil. Ia menengok ke arah sang pemuda berdiri, dan Near hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mello, si pemuda angkuh yang selalu terobsesi untuk jadi 'Si Nomor Satu' itu kelihatan seperti menahan air matanya. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Jelas sekali ia tidak ingin kehilangan peri itu, dan dari sorot matanya itu bukan karena ia ingin memanfaatkannya untuk mengabulkan permohonannya lagi. Ia sungguh-sungguh ingin terus bersama dengan Near.

"Nate, jangan lupa bahwa walaupun kita tidak berada di dunia yang sama, tapi saya akan selalu mengawasimu dan melihatmu tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang hebat. Saya tidak akan melupakanmu."

Near merengut mendengar kata-kata L. "Kenapa L-sama mengucapkannya seolah telah yakin bahwa saya akan meninggalkan Dunia Peri?"

L menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya. Jemarinya yang ramping mengusap pipi peri bersayap putih itu. "Karena saya adalah ayahmu, saya tahu apa yang benar-benar 'putra' saya inginkan. Jangan lepaskan perasaanmu hanya demi sebuah tanggung jawab yang tidak seharusnya kau emban, Nate. Sejak awal kau memang seharusnya tumbuh dan besar di dunia manusia."

Near menyatukan kedua belah bibirnya menjadi sebuah garis tipis, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. Near tahu bahwa L jauh lebih paham apa yang terbaik untuknya. Dan lagi, ia akan terlalu merindukan Mello jika ia kembali ke Dunia Peri. Cengiran nakalnya, suara kerasnya, bahkan perilaku ketus dan kasarnya...

"Jadi, drama keluarga ini sudah tamat, kan?" Light menyela dengan senyuman hangat terlukis di wajah tampannya. Jarang-jarang dia mengeluarkan senyuman seperti itu, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat beberapa prajurit kerajaan pingsan akibat _nosebleed_. "Aku minta maaf ya L-chan _darling_, sudah membuatmu kesal dan memaksa 'putra' kita melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya," ucap Light sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang L.

"Lepaskan saya, Light-kun," L mendesis tajam sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia tidak mau kehilangan wibawanya karena Light bersikap manja padanya tak tahu tempat.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak menyangka bahwa Nate adalah putra Misa lho, kurasa dunia ini memang lebih rumit dari yang kupikirkan," bisik Light di telinga L.

"Kadang kenyataan memang terasa tidak logis, Light-kun. Tapi bila semuanya berjalan dengan logis, saya yakin saat ini saya tidak akan berada dalam pelukan Light-kun."

"Maksudmu, kita bersama seperti ini sebenarnya tidak logis?" Light menatap L dengan tajam.

"Meskipun tidak logis, bukan berarti saya menyesalinya," ujar L dengan nada lembut. "Lagipula, lihat apa yang Nate lakukan sekarang. Sungguh tidak logis, tapi entah kenapa bagi saya itu terlihat masuk akal."

Telunjuk ramping L menunjuk pemandangan di depan mereka—sesuatu yang membuat para prajurit kerajaan, Putri Sayu, BB dan Matt mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali dengan mulut ternganga. Near, sang peri mungil berambut putih, tengah mengecup bibir bagian bawah Mello dengan bibirnya sendiri yang ukurannya berkali-kali lipat lebih kecil dari milik si Pirang. Di saat yang bersamaan, kecupan itu menghasilkan efek yang sulit dipercaya. Tubuh Near perlahan membesar, mulai dari sepasang kakinya yang memanjang, kemudian tangannya, torsonya, dan akhirnya kepalanya. Dalam waktu sekian detik, Near telah berubah menjadi manusia 'normal', tanpa telinga lancip ataupun sayap putih mengembang di punggungnya. Dan dengan ajaibnya, pakaian yang digunakan Near ikut memanjang dan membesar hingga mampu membungkus tubuh anak yang kini memiliki tinggi layaknya bocah laki-laki berumur 10 tahun itu.

"N-Near...?" Mello tampak begitu terkejut dengan perubahan fisik yang dialami oleh Near. Sekarang Near bukanlah peri mungil yang dapat bertengger di bahunya lagi, namun seorang anak laki-laki yang saat berpijak di atas tanah masih mampu menatap mata Mello tanpa perlu mendongakkan kepala terlalu tinggi.

"Aku telah memenuhi keinginanmu, Mello. Aku akan tetap di sini, bersamamu," ucapnya sambil memandang kedua mata Mello dalam-dalam. "Kuharap itu adalah permohonan terakhirmu, karena—seperti yang kau lihat, aku bukan lagi seorang peri. Kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu yang lain." Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah Near yang biasanya datar.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa... dengan mengecup bibirku kau berubah menjadi manusia? Bukankah untuk kembali jadi manusia seharusnya kau membutuhkan bantuan Pertapa Armonia Justin-siapalah-itu?" Mello hampir akan mengatakan 'Justin Biebier', tapi ia tidak mau kena timpuk _author_.

"Saya rasa ini berkaitan dengan keinginan Near sendiri," kata L, "Near mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang cukup besar, namun ia hanya bisa menggunakannya saat ia benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu. Selama ini ia jarang menggunakan kekuatannya, namun begitu ia menyadari perasaannya padamu, ia terdorong oleh desakan menciummu seperti dalam dongeng, lalu—_voila_—dia kembali jadi manusia. Tidak heran Amane Misa adalah ibunya jika Near sampai harus meng-_copy_ adegan dalam dongeng-dongeng klasik untuk membuat mantra Pertapa Armonia lepas."

"Benar. Misa memang menyukai hal-hal semacam itu, bahkan dulu dia sering bilang ingin menjadi putri tidur yang dibangunkan oleh pangeran peri tampan sepertiku," timpal Light yang narsisnya tak hilang-hilang.

"Near..." Mello memanggil lirih.

"Ya?"

Mello merengkuh Near ke dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa mencium aroma rambut putih Near dengan jelas sekarang. Baunya seperti musim dingin—Mello tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, namun itulah yang dapat hidungnya tangkap. Tubuhnya pun terasa sejuk, tidak panas seperti dirinya. Entah mengapa, Mello merasa bahwa Near dapat melengkapinya dengan sempurna, seperti musim panas dan musim dingin yang membaur dan menyajikan udara yang nyaman di kulitnya. "...Terima kasih sudah memilihku," bisik Mello.

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah Near.

"Kurasa aku yang harus berterima kasih karena kau mengajarkanku merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh manusia."

"Yeah, masih banyak yang bisa kuajarkan padamu, Near." Mello menyeringai.

"_Same here_. Matematika, fisika, psikologi, sampai sastra, kau bisa belajar semua itu dariku."

Sebuah pertigaan mendadak muncul di pelipis Mello.

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau lebih pintar dariku?"

"Siapa yang menjadi tutormu hingga kau mampu menyamai nilai B, hm?"

"Neaaaaaar!" Nyala api mulai muncul di belakang punggung Mello.

Matt yang memperhatikan Near dan Mello hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kurasa kau punya saingan baru, B. Siapa tahu Near akan menggulingkan posisimu sebagai nomor satu sekarang," ujar Matt pada pacar berambut ravennya.

"Tidak masalah, Matty. Kurasa setelah ini, aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih menarik dibandingkan belajar." Beyond mengecup pipi Matt lembut. "_Denganmu_," bisiknya seduktif. Rona merah memenuhi seluruh wajah Matt. Walau ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi "bawah", tapi entah kenapa ia merasa ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk itu sekarang.

Sementara itu, Light, L, dan Sayu terbang ke hadapan Near untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir. Near sedikit sungkan untuk menatap mata Sayu, sebab bagaimanapun ia telah menyebabkan peri bersayap _pink _itu menggantikan tugasnya sebagai penerus tahta. Tapi tak disangkanya, Sayu justru tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Nate, semoga kau bahagia di dunia manusia. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan semua rakyatku dan juga Kakak. Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa," ujar Sayu.

Near meresponnya dengan menepuk pelan kepala Sayu. "Ya, aku tahu kau bisa, Bibi."

"Hmm, tapi ada satu hal yang kuminta darimu, Nate."

Near menelengkan kepalanya. Tidak biasanya Sayu meminta sesuatu darinya. "Apa?"

"_Ano_..." Sayu terbang ke atas dan berhenti tepat di depan telinga Near. "Sebagai penerus tahta, aku pasti akan dibebani banyak tugas yang membuatku stress. Aku hanya ingin kau mengizinkanku untuk mengintip 'momen-momen mendebarkanmu' dengan pemuda manis bernama Mello itu sebagai pelepas stressku! Kau tidak keberatan, kan?!" tanya Sayu dengan nada gembira dan mata berkilauan ala _fangirl_.

"Uh... itu..." Near menjawab ragu. Momen-momen mendebarkan apanya? Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah setelah ini Mello akan membuatnya berdebar atau justru membuatnya babak belur cuma gara-gara nilai ulangan.

"Sayu-chan, tolong simpan saja dulu jiwa fujoshimu itu. Near akan menjalani hari-hari yang berat sebagai 'manusia baru'. Lagipula ia masih berumur 10 tahun, masih jauh dari usia yang tepat untuk 'hal-hal mendebarkan'," timpal L dengan wajah datarnya. "Dan untukmu, Mello-kun, Near mungkin akan sering merepotkan dan membuatmu kesal, tapi tolong jaga dia baik-baik."

"...Akan kucoba," jawab Mello. Ia tidak mau mengakui kalau dalam hatinya ia justru sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri mengenai hal yang serupa dengan yang L katakan.

"Baiklah. Saya rasa sudah saatnya kami pergi. Penyihir Ryuk sudah membuka kembali pintu gerbang menuju Dunia Peri." L menggenggam tangan Light dengan erat. Ia merasa perlu kekuatan untuk meninggalkan putra satu-satunya itu di dunia manusia, sebab meninggalkan seseorang yang berarti itu tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. "Selamat tinggal, Near..."

"Selamat tinggal, L-sama..." balas Near. "L-sama bisa mengecek keadaanku kapan saja. Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang membuatmu bangga."

L tersenyum tipis. Mati-matian ia berusaha untuk tidak menampilkan kesedihannya di depan semua orang dan peri yang berada di sana. Light merengkuh pundak L sambil berkata, "Nate... Jangan mempermalukan ayahmu. Tunjukkan pada dunia kalau kau adalah putra dari orang-orang yang luar biasa. Selamat tinggal." Peri bersayap merah itu lalu membimbing L menuju gerbang Dunia Peri, diikuti Sayu dan para pasukan peri. Tepat sebelum gerbang itu tertutup, Light menoleh dan berkata lantang, "Nate! Jangan lupa pakai pengaman kalau sudah cukup umur ya!"

Mello, Near, BB, dan Matt bisa mendengar suara 'BLETAK' yang sangat keras sebelum akhirnya gerbang itu menutup sepenuhnya.

"...Near, kau yakin ayahmu itu Raja Peri? Lebih kelihatan seperti orang idiot untukku," gumam Matt _sweatdrop_.

"_He has a point there_," timpal Beyond sambil menggenggam tangan Matt lalu mengecup punggung tangannya. "Kita juga butuh pengaman. Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggumu cukup umur." Perkataan BB yang super mesum itu sukses membuat wajah Matt berubah warna sesuai dengan warna rambutnya.

Mello berjengit jijik mendengar kata-kata Beyond. Ia jadi semakin mempertanyakan kewarasan Matt untuk menerima pemuda raven itu menjadi pacarnya. Di sisi lain, ekspresi wajah Near membuat Mello tidak jadi menyemprot Beyond dan Matt. Bocah-mantan-peri itu memelintir ujung rambut putihnya sambil menampilkan ekspresi polos luar binasa.

"Mello, apanya yang harus pakai pengaman?" tanya Near sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke samping—gestur yang terbukti mampu membuat hati Mello ber-'kyuuuuun' ria.

'Ternyata walaupun jenius, dia masih tidak konek dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Syukurlah Near-ku tidak mewarisi kemesuman ayah angkatnya,' batin Mello, tanpa menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menunjukkan keposesifannya atas diri bocah albino itu.

"Hmm, kurasa maksud ayahmu itu kau harus memakai sabuk pengaman kalau sudah cukup umur untuk mengendarai mobil," kata Mello, hampir bersorak atas kejeniusan jawabannya. BB meliriknya dengan pandangan sinis, tapi Mello tidak memedulikannya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Wammy's House. Roger harus tahu mengenai keberadaanmu."

"Dan bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan padanya kronologis pertemuanmu dengan Near?" tanya Matt pada Mello. "Tidak mungkin kau bilang kalau Near adalah mantan pangeran peri yang baru saja berubah menjadi manusia berkat ciumannya denganmu."

_Blush_. Pipi anak berambut pirang itu memerah mengingat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Near sendiri memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tiba-tiba merasa menjadi manusia paling sok romantis yang pernah ada. Salahkan darah Misa yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya hingga ia melakukan hal yang sekarang dianggapnya norak dan terlalu Barbie-ish(?) itu.

"Ah... Entah bagaimana kita pasti akan menemukan penjelasan yang tepat. Lagipula dengan kecerdasan Near, bisa dipastikan Roger akan langsung menerimanya di Wammy's House," ujar Mello sambil berjalan cepat ke arah gedung panti asuhan besar itu. Near yang tidak mau ditinggalkan berdua dengan pasangan pemuda _game freak_ dan setengah-psikopat pun mengikuti Mello. Ia tampak seperti pasien yang baru kabur dari rumah sakit dengan piyama putihnya itu. Matt dan Beyond saling berpandangan.

"Baru kali ini Mello mengakui kecerdasan seseorang selantang itu," kata Matt.

"Mungkin mulai sekarang aku tidak perlu menjadi rival sepihaknya lagi. Lagipula aku tidak pernah menganggapnya rival di bidang akademik, kecuali rival untuk mendapatkan hatimu," timpal Beyond setengah menggombal. #eaa

Matt yang tidak mau digombali lebih jauh pun akhirnya mengikuti jejak Mello dan Near, diikuti oleh Beyond yang menyeringai di sampingnya.

**~ x X x ~**

"Jadi, kau menemukan anak ini di pinggir hutan? Dan dia amnesia sehingga tidak ingat alamat rumah, nomor telepon, maupun nama orang tuanya?" Roger menatap curiga pada pemuda pirang berkaus hitam di hadapannya. Pemuda itu mengangguk mantap. Pandangan Roger lalu beralih pada sesosok anak laki-laki albino yang balas menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Namamu siapa, Nak?"

"Nate River, atau Anda bisa memanggil saya Near," jawab anak itu tanpa intonasi yang berarti.

"Near, huh? Jangan-jangan rumahmu ada di dekat sini?"

"Roger, kurasa nama Near tidak ada hubungannya dengan lokasi rumahnya berada," sambar Mello cepat. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung menerimanya di sini? Ada kamar kosong di sebelah kamarku dan Matt, kan?"

"Tidak bisa semudah itu, Mello. Harus ada prosedur yang dijalani sebelum aku menerima seorang anak untuk tinggal di Wammy's House." Roger memandang Mello tajam. "Lagipula, aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar menemukannya di pinggir hutan."

"Mau di pinggir hutan kek, mau di pinggir empang kek, yang jelas dia butuh tempat tinggal, 'kan?!" ujar Mello nyolot, meski jelas-jelas di Inggris tidak ada empang. "Apa kau tega membiarkan bocah ini berkeliaran di jalanan?"

"Aku tidak sekejam itu, Mello," Roger berbicara dengan nada rendah, mencoba menahan emosinya dalam menghadapi kekurangajaran Mello. "Baiklah, dia boleh tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Jika sampai satu bulan tidak ada yang mencarinya, aku akan memasukkannya sebagai salah satu anak Wammy asalkan dia berhasil lulus tes. Jika tidak, aku akan mencarikan panti asuhan lain untuknya."

"_Yes_!" Mello melonjak senang dengan tangan terkepal di udara. Roger memandangnya heran. Biasanya Mello cuma terlihat sesenang itu kalau ia memberikannya cokelat ekstra sebagai hadiah nilai ulangannya yang bagus. Apakah ia sudah menjalin persahabatan yang erat dengan bocah albino itu dalam waktu singkat?

"Terima kasih, Mr Roger." Near pun memasang senyum tipisnya yang terlihat identik dengan senyum seorang peri setengah panda nun jauh di sana.

"Kalian boleh keluar sekarang. Near akan tinggal di kamar sebelahmu. Awas, Mello, jangan mencoba mem-_bully _teman barumu ini, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," kata Roger. Mello hanya menyeringai. Justru ia yang akan menghajar siapapun yang berani mengganggu bocah itu—seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai miliknya.

Mereka pun bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan bernuansa minimalis itu. Di luar ruangan, Matt sudah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Matt singkat.

"Sukses," Mello menjawab tak kalah singkatnya.

"Near nanti tidur di mana?"

"Di kamar sebelah. Ah—" Mello melirik Near yang masih melakukan kebiasaannya memelintir ujung rambutnya. "Apa kau berani tidur sendirian di sana, Near? Dengar-dengar kamar sebelah ada 'penunggu'nya."

"Tentu saja aku berani. Tidak ada hantu yang penampakannya semengerikan Penyihir Ryuk," ujarnya datar. Sementara itu, Ryuk yang sedang melakukan _treatment _ meni-pedi di salon favoritnya langsung bersin-bersin. 'Aduh Cyin~ Susah deh jadi penyihir tenar, diomongin melulu~' batinnya dengan wajah setengah minta ditendang setengah minta dikejar trantib.

"Hmph, baiklah kalau begitu." Mello sedikit kecewa. Tadinya ia sedikit berharap Near akan memintanya untuk tidur di sebelahnya. Duh, kenapa ia jadi seperti anak gadis umur 12 tahun yang ingin selalu bersama gebetannya sih?

Malamnya, Roger memperkenalkan Near pada seluruh anak penghuni Wammy's House. Mereka semua menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi atas kedatangan Near yang terkesan mendadak dan tak disangka-sangka. Apalagi dengan rambut putih dan mata hitam yang terlihat mengintimidasi itu, ia tampak mencolok di antara anak-anak lain. Beberapa sudah bisa menebak tingkat kecerdasan Near hanya dengan sekali pandang, beberapa lainnya terpukau dengan fakta bahwa anak itu selalu menempel pada Mello—dan Mello tidak keberatan atau berusaha mengusirnya.

"Kudengar kau amnesia?" tanya teman Mello dan Matt yang bernama Linda. Anak itu berani menghampiri Near, tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang hanya menatap penasaran dari kejauhan.

"Kau dengar dari siapa?" Mello menyela sebelum Near sempat menjawab.

"Dari Matt. Hehehe~" Linda menunjuk Matt yang sedang mengobrol di pojokan bersama Beyond dengan dagunya.

"Haa~ dasar anak itu," Mello mendesah. "Yah, bisa dibilang dia amnesia."

"Aku bertanya pada Near, bukan padamu, Mello!"

"Ya, saya amnesia," Near menjawab sebelum terjadi adu mulut antara pemuda pirang dan calon teman barunya itu.

"Ajaib sekali ya, anak sekecil kamu bisa amnesia." Linda mengamati Near dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu, Linda," Mello berkata dengan kesal.

"Kau itu kenapa sih dari tadi? Kenapa kau memperlakukan Near seolah-olah dia adalah pasanganmu?" Linda berkata sebal.

Mello dan Near tampak tersentak mendengar kata-kata Linda. Apakah hubungan mereka semudah itu untuk dibaca? Oh, seandainya mereka tidak menampilkan reaksi itu, Linda pasti sudah melupakan pernyataannya tadi. Namun melihat keduanya menegang begitu justru membuat sebuah lampu bohlam imajiner muncul di atas kepala Linda.

"Oh~ Aku tahu~" katanya sambil terkikik khas anak perempuan. "Itu sebabnya kau tidak melepaskannya dari pengawasanmu barang sedetikpun, Mello. Dan kurasa Beyond juga sudah mendapatkan 'Matty'-nya, huh?"

"L-Linda..." Mello menatap horor gadis kecil di hadapannya. Kadang ia merasa perempuan itu sangat menakutkan, terutama setelah ia sempat menemukan gambarnya dengan Matt di dalam buku sketsa Linda. Gambar yang sedikit terlalu—uh, manis, untuk ukuran dua orang pemuda yang berteman dekat. Jangan bilang Near akan menjadi sasaran Linda selanjutnya untuk menumpahkan imajinasinya dalam bentuk lukisan tangan berbumbu humu.

"Aku akan menutup mulutku tentang hubungan kalian dengan satu syarat," kata Linda sambil menampilkan senyuman liciknya. "Kalian harus mau menjadi model untuk lukisanku, oke?"

Uh-oh.

Linda tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun karena ia langsung pergi dari hadapan Mello dan Near sambil tertawa-tawa tidak jelas, persis _papparazi_ yang baru saja mendapatkan foto pribadi seorang selebritis terkenal.

"Mello, dia aneh," komentar Near.

"Lebih dari itu, Near," desah Mello. "Kuharap nanti dia tidak meminta kita berpose yang aneh-aneh."

"Pose aneh-aneh itu... maksudmu seperti itu?" Near menunjuk pemandangan di pojokan sana, di mana Beyond sedang meraih dagu Mello sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Matt ber-_blushing_ ria. Mereka bersikap seolah-olah dunia adalah milik mereka berdua, yang lain cuma ngontrak.

"...Begitulah."

**The End**

**Author's Note**: Oke, kalian punya hak untuk melempar author dengan benda terdekat yang ada dalam jangkauan tangan kalian. Aku sudah menelantarkan fic ini untuk—berapa lama? Oh, iya. Dua tahun lebih. #sembunyi di balik Ryuk yang mulai menjerit-jerit gaje akibat terkena lemparan benda-benda tumpul dari readers

Beribu kata maaf rasanya tidak cukup untuk mewakili penyesalanku atas keterlambatan update beberapa fic-ku di fandom Death Indonesia tercinta ini. Apalagi, endingnya gajebo begitu. Maaf kalau kurang greget ._. #kali ini sembunyi di belakang Rem

***Pojok Curcol Karakter***

**Mello**: Oi, kenapa gue OOC banget di situ? Sejak kapan gue posesif dan protektif sama bocah gendeng itu, hah? *nodongin pistol dengan muka super tsundere*

**Near**: ...Satu kata untuk masa lalu saya di fic ini. Sinetronis. *stoic*

**Light**: Aaaah, wibawaku sebagai Dewa! Tiiiidaaaaak! *garuk tembok*

**L**: Naik jadi 100%, Light-kun. *emut jempol*

**BB**: Khukhukhu, yayang Matt so sweet banget deh di sini, minta di-BDSM-in gitu. *jilat piso*

**Matt**: *lagi asik-asiknya main PSP langsung merinding*

**Sayu**: Kyaaaaa, mau dong rekamin adegan BDSM-nya! XD

**Mello, Near, Light, L, BB, Matt**: ... #natap Sayu rame-rame #krik

**Author**: ...Review, please?


End file.
